


When I'm Lost I feel so very Found

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1 mention of Harry in panties sorry, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, I mean sorta idk I'll tag it anyway, M/M, Mpreg, Pet Names, Power Bottom Harry, Pregnant Harry, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, lmaooo like I would write anything else, u know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis posted a picture a few minutes later of Harry kissing his cheek and captioned it as "My baby is having our baby :)"</em>
</p><p>  <em>It ended up getting almost a million likes in just a few hours and Louis' phone was blowing up with texts of congratulations from his friends. Harry couldn't stop blushing.</em><br/> </p><p>Or, the one where Harry is an average university student who winds up pregnant with rising actor Louis Tomlinson's child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/gifts).



> sorry the summary really sucks.
> 
> so. wow. it feels like i changed the plot like a million times and i finally ended up with this??
> 
> I really hope you like it because I loveee your fics and I got super nervous when I found out I was writing for you. yikes.
> 
> thank you to mimi, kristen, and von for helping me with the plot and every little struggle I had with this fic :)
> 
> and lastly thank you to jess for being my beta so last minute. I appreciate it more than you know <3
> 
> enjoy :)

{Harry's perspective}

It was Harry's first official week of summer break and he had never felt such a relief. He was 22 years old and only had one semester left before graduating with a degree in photography at a university in London. Harry had always dreamed of becoming a professional photographer and he was excited to live it out.

It was Monday and Harry hadn't left his flat since he went home from his last exam on Friday. He slept all weekend, drank some wine that Ed had left and watched mindless TV. Everything was quiet and _perfect._

Ed, Harry's flatmate, whom he had known since they were in the university dorms during freshman year, was currently away to visit his family for a couple weeks. Harry would probably be doing the same if his mum and stepdad hadn't decided to take a 3 week vacation over his finals week, something that Harry was still bitter about.

He was on the phone with his mum while he was reading a celebrity magazine that he had gotten the week prior. He was causally flipping through it, using one hand to flip the pages and the other to hold the phone to his ear. He was only half listening to his mum ramble about how wonderful their trip to Australia was so far. He was only _slightly_ jealous. Harry was bypassing the time of his mum's rambling with some news of celebrity gossip.

"-but, besides that, things are going great," Harry vaguely heard his mum say. "You still there?"

"Yeah, mum," Harry replied, even though he was more focused on reading about how rising actor Louis Tomlinson would start filming a new movie this year. The movie, _Fool's Gold,_ was already predicted to break box office records. Harry first noticed how fit the 26 year old man was after he starred in a drama movie two years ago called  
_Walking in the Wind._ Louis came out as gay a few months after the movie came out and Harry had had a small crush on the man ever since.

"Ah, all right, well-" Harry's mum continued on to talk about their hotel. Harry hummed occasionally and continued flipped through his magazine.

Suddenly, a beep came from Harry's phone. He looked down to see an incoming call from Liam Payne. He scrunched up his face in immediate confusion, since him and Liam hadn't spoken since early in the semester.

"Hey- um, mum, I gotta go. Someone is trying to call me now," Harry stumbled. "I love you, I'll call you next week, bye."

Harry didn't wait for a response before he pressed the button to end the call and answer the incoming one.

"Hello?" Harry flipped the page in his magazine.

"Haz!" Liam's voice sounded excited. "How are you?"

Harry squinted in confusion. "I'm good, yeah, things are good. Done with finals," he answered calmly. "How are things in LA?"

"Amazing," Liam's deep voice was littered in an underlying excitement. "It's more than I ever dreamed of."

"Good, that's good," Harry was paying more attention to their call than to the magazine now.

It was silent for a few moments and now Harry was _definitely_ confused.

Harry first met Liam in his first full time year of uni. They had biology together, and Liam was the main reason that Harry passed with a decent grade. Liam was older and he was really the first one to show Harry how things worked at the uni.

It was the next semester when Liam decided to try out for the X Factor. Harry had texted him constantly, giving him all of the support that he could. There were some excellent contestants that season but Liam ended up winning. Harry was proud that he knew Liam before he became famous.

Now, two years after Liam was on the X Factor and he was living the dream in LA while Harry was stuck in uni. 6 months ago, Liam released his debut album which hit the top of the charts very quickly. He had a large fan base and plenty of support from other celebrities.

Harry was definitely happy for his friend. They didn't speak very often, but they were still very good friends. Harry hadn't seen Liam since the previous summer when he had time off in London.

On occasion, Liam would send Harry gifts or packages and signed them saying that he hoped Harry was doing well. The first time it happened, Ed never stopped teasing Harry and calling Liam his sugar daddy, which Harry denied very quickly.

Harry wouldn't deny that Liam was attractive. He had strong muscles and had dark hair in a quiff and a nicely trimmed beard. However, he was very much straight and had been with his girlfriend, Sophia, for over a year now.

Harry had gotten lost in his train of thought when Liam's voice brought him back. "Hey, Haz?"

"Yeah," Harry blinked. "What'd you say?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Liam said. "Well, I'm going to this party. It's in London, actually, and was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Harry paused for only a brief second. "Wait, why me?"

Liam chuckled and Harry imagined he was smiling on the other end. "Why not? This is a really big event, and Sophia is with family for the next two weeks. I figured it might be fun?"

Harry nodded. "When is it? And where?"

"This weekend at some hotel there in London," Liam answered before pausing and Harry could only hear him breathing. "I know I'm flying out tomorrow and the party is Saturday night."

"Oh, well, sounds fun," Harry licked his lips, thinking it through. "What exactly do I need to wear? Will there be, like, celebrities? Liam?"

"That's all that will be there, Haz," Liam chuckled at his question. "We have sponsored clothes. I'll figure out what they want you to wear."

Harry felt his breath hitch at the immediate thought of him being thrown in a room of celebrities that he's only seen on magazine covers or on his Twitter feed. "Um, yeah-" Harry wondered why Liam had told him the week of the party, "When should I expect to see you?"

"Thursday," Liam answered happily. "I'll text you the details."

Liam didn't make much small talk, apparently, and they were off the phone in less than 15 minutes. Harry still had lots of questions and was hoping Liam would keep his word and would text him details.

Harry didn't see a point in worrying and decided to go back to his magazine for the rest of the afternoon.

-

After Liam's flight came in on Thursday morning, they immediately set off to have measurements done. Harry felt very rushed and confused, letting it set in that this party really was a big deal. Liam promised that they would have fun, and that Harry could meet lots of celebrities. Harry's anxiety only increased the more that Liam talked about it.

After measurements, Liam bought Harry lunch at a small cafe. They chatted for a while about Harry's life at uni and Liam's adventures in LA. Harry realised just how much he missed talking to Liam and seeing his bright smile.

Liam dropped Harry off at his flat later that afternoon with a promise to see Harry the next day. 

-

"Hey," Liam said the second that Harry slid into the passenger seat of his Range Rover.

"Hi," Harry replied back, almost shyly, as he put on his seatbelt. Liam put the car in drive and drove back onto the main road.

"I talked to my publicist last night, and they want me to get papped with you today," Liam told Harry as if it's a totally normal thing for paparazzi to want to take Harry's picture.

"Wait- wait, what?" Harry immediately turned his head to look at Liam. "I- what?"

Liam chuckled, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. "It's so they can publish the articles about me being rumored to go to this party. It'll be good if we get seen together, so then the public will know who you are."

Harry gaped. "Liam," he said in a serious tone. "Liam, I'm just a normal uni student- why the _hell_ would anyone care about seeing my picture?"

"Babe, it's because you're going to the party," Liam sighed. "I'm sorry, you know I wouldn't do it unless my publicist told me."

Harry's heart rate was picking up, and he was still staring at Liam, despite his friend not looking back at him. This was all happening so fast. Liam had only spoken to Harry a handful of times that year, suddenly, within a week, he was informed that he was going to a celebrity party, had to wear a specific outfit, and now will have pap pictures taken of him.

"Liam-" Harry ran his hand through his curls, feeling frustrated and anxious. He didn't feel completely ready for his picture to be taken. He was in a pale yellow shirt that was unbuttoned down to the butterfly tattoo on his stomach, and his skin tight black jeans. He was also wearing the black YSL boots that Liam had gotten him the day before. He liked his outfit but he hadn't planned on everyone who loved Liam Payne to see it.

"You look great, so don't worry about that," Liam glanced over at Harry, as if reading his mind. Harry felt himself blush at Liam's words.

"We're going to a small cafe just east of here. We eat, get papped, then we can do whatever we want," Liam continued explaining to him. He sounded apologetic, and Harry didn't want to blame him.

Harry sighed. "Okay," he agreed. "I'm just kinda nervous, I guess. I'm not used to this."

"You'll be alright," Liam reassured, glancing over to give him a pleased smile. "I promise."

When they arrived to the cafe there were a few people inside, but they were clear from paparazzi just from what Harry could see. Harry appreciated that he knew ahead of time that this would happen, but his anxiety was rapidly building up. He was a normal uni student, not a celebrity.

They ordered their drinks and Liam lead him over to a small table in the back corner. No one in the cafe glanced at them twice, much to Harry's appreciation. He was facing towards the front window and his nerves were on edge. Their drinks arrived and Liam finally struck up a conversation.

"I forgot to ask you yesterday, but who's your flatmate?" Liam sipped his drink casually. Harry focused back on Liam's eyes rather than the window behind him.

"Ed," Harry said, smiling. "He has orange hair and is one of the most talented men I know."

"Ah, I see," Liam nodded, focusing on Harry's eyes. There was a heavy pause. "God, you look so nervous, Haz. Just try to relax yourself."

"I'm sorry," Harry started playing with the hem of his shirt. He shouldn't be this nervous, but he is. With shaky hands, he took a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, a group of photographers got into Harry's line of view. They glanced into the cafe through the windows, but took several steps back. Immediately, Harry felt his heart rate pick up.

"Are they here already?" Liam asked, mostly likely having noticed Harry tense up. The younger boy nodded.

"Y-Yeah," Harry took a rather large gulp of his coffee and immediately choked as he kept his eyes glued on the paps.

Liam talked to Harry some more; his voice was gentle and calm. He even managed to get Harry to laugh a few times. There was still a stiffness that Harry couldn't ignore as he was simply waiting for the moment to come.

Liam drained the last of his drink and smiled, almost sadly. "Ready?" He asked.

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. They threw away their drinks and suddenly Harry's heart was pounding. Before they reached the door, Liam turned back to look right at Harry.

"Remember, don't say anything to them. This is all set up, and they only need pictures, not words," Liam smiled reassuringly. "Just follow me to the car and stay close."

Harry nodded numbly. Liam went forward a few more steps towards the door with Harry right behind him. He pushed opened the door and held it open for Harry. Immediately, the sound of snapping cameras could be heard. Harry felt dazed as he kept his head down and blindly followed Liam. 

One of the paps was yelling but Harry could only focus on keeping his head down and watching Liam's boots as they walked towards the car. Harry felt dizzy and scared, all of a sudden, causing him to scramble into the passenger seat so fast that he tripped on the step to get in, making him stumble forward. His face flushed in embarrassment as he heard Liam start the car. A pap was still yelling at him but Harry hitched himself into the car and slammed the door. Liam sped off immediately.

"Thank you," was all Liam said as they zoomed down the London streets in silence.

-

"I've never been able to search for articles about myself online before. Do you know how odd that is for me? Me, a regular uni student, was seen out with Liam Payne this week," Harry commented idly, tossing a bouncy ball into the air from his place on Liam's bed. They were staying in a gorgeous hotel that was close to where the party was. Liam paid for Harry to stay a night in the hotel room across the hallway from him.

Liam's barked out a laugh. "You'll get used to it," he teased. "Just wait until there's a million pictures of you with celebrities."

Harry giggled, resting his arm over his eyes. "When do I need to get ready?"

"We leave in about half an hour," Liam pointed out. Harry imagined he was rolling his eyes. "Just a reminder."

Harry sat up on the bed and swung his feet over the edge. Liam was dressed in a midnight blue, button up dress shirt with simple black jeans and newly polished black shoes.

"You look nice," Harry commented as he patted towards the large, luxury bathroom where his clothes were laid out.

"Don't take too long to do your hair!" Liam called right as Harry shut the door.

It was a process to get ready. Liam had somehow convinced his team that him and Harry would be perfectly okay to get themselves camera ready for the party. Their clothes were sponsored, and _expensive._ Harry was pretty sure that his whole outfit cost more than his flat.

His pants were from Lanvin Paris and were black with vertical white stripes. His shirt was a sheer black that was unbuttoned down to his chest. He wore his favorite new black YSL boots to match. After changing, Harry applied light makeup, attempting to get camera-ready. He couldn't help but feel a bit sexy after he applied some light pink lipstick.

They didn't have stylists for the party, particularly because Harry wasn't a huge fan of people messing with his hair. It was past his shoulders now, and the last thing Harry wanted was it becoming greasy with a product he didn't like. Liam knew this, of course, which is why he scheduled to get their clothes that afternoon and to get ready without stylists.

"Hey- Haz?" Liam called from the other side of the door. "Almost done?"

"Yeah," Harry combed his hair and added a little product to enhance his curls. He tangled his fingers through it before looking in the mirror one last time. He suddenly decided to unbutton another top button to expose his soft chest even more. After all, there would surely be attractive men at the party. Harry smiled in the mirror at his appearance before heading out of the bathroom.

"Ready," Harry chirped, walking into their hotel room.

"Aw, you look beautiful," Liam said, his face soft and happy.

Harry blushed lightly. "Well, I knew there would be cameras."

"Still, you're going to be a lovely date," Liam kissed Harry's cheek, making Harry chuckle.

"We need to go," Harry patted his bicep, grabbing his phone and room key and heading out the door with Liam behind him.

-

Two hours into the party and Harry was definitely tipsy.

The music was surprisingly loud and the room was dark and everything was hot. Harry had definitely not expected it to be  
_that_ kind of party. Harry was sipping on his fruity drink that Liam had passed along only a few minutes ago. Since then, he had lost his friend. Harry sat alone in a comfortable booth in the back corner, drenched in the darkness. He felt sweat on his forehead and his heart was racing.

He had met many celebrities over the course of the night. Harry was definitely most excited about meeting Zac Efron and Chris Evans. He has no doubt that he was severely blushing and smiling in all of his pictures. He's definitely going to post them on Instagram and Twitter in the morning.

Harry sucked the last part of his drink dry when a figure stepped over him.

"I don't believe we've met?" The voice of a man said. He was right in front of where any light source was in the middle of the room, and Harry could only see his outline until he slid into the booth with Harry.

Harry noted immediately that the man was wearing a dark gray shirt with a navy suit jacket over it and black pants.

Harry choked on the last part of his drink when he recognized his face.

It was a dream. Harry was drunk and there was a man sitting with him that surely wasn't Louis Tomlinson. It _couldn't_ be.

"What?" Harry said blankly. The man scooted a little closer.

"I said," Louis Tomlinson smiled at Harry. "I don't believe we've met before, lovely."

Harry felt his throat tighten. He didn't miss the nickname drawn out in Louis' strong accent. "N-No. I'm Harry."

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," he said calmly, voice raspy. His piercing blue eyes were staring into Harry's while Harry openly checked the man out. His jaw was littered with a thick scruff and his hair was in a quiff. He was sitting so close to Harry and his cologne nearly had him squirming.

"I love your movies," Harry blurted out, shifting in his seat to look at Louis. "You're so good."

Louis smiled at his lap. "Well, thank you," he replied.

"I've read about you in so many magazines," Harry couldn't keep his mouth closed and was regretting everything as soon as it left his mouth, but Louis' eyes were bright and his mind was screaming because the man already seemed very interested in him. "I saw that you start filming your movie soon. I'm excited."

Louis chuckled. "Sounds like you already know about me. Tell me about yourself then?"

"I'm very much legal," Harry slurred, giggling when Louis burst out laughing.

"You barely look like it," Louis winked. "I'm guessing, maybe, 19? 20?"

"22," Harry licked his lips, seeing how Louis wetted his own with a flash of his tongue.

"Ah, very legal," Louis winked. "You're right about that."

"I wouldn't lie," Harry hoped he could try to be a tiny bit sexy and flirty and that he didn't just sound stupid.

"So, what are you doing here?" Louis asked him, settling back in the booth, throwing his arm across the top of where Harry was sitting.

"I came with Liam Payne. I'm not famous, like, at all," Harry replied, settling a little closer to Louis so their thighs were touching.

"Aw, kitten, you have the face of a rockstar. A little Mick Jagger," Louis' face brightened, even under the dim light. "But, yeah, Liam's a friend of mine."

"Yeah, I wish," Harry licked his lips and wondered why Liam had never mentioned that he was friends with Louis Tomlinson. 

"Seen any pretty girls tonight?" Louis winked. Harry scrunched up his face and Louis burst out laughing at his reaction.

"'m not here for any girls," Harry shook his head. "No, I- definitely not."

"I can understand," Louis looked around before crowding himself closer so their thighs touched. Louis moved his arm from the top of the booth down to Harry's thigh. Harry felt electricity shoot through him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah," Harry blinked rapidly, staring at Louis as though in a trance.

"I'm not into girls either," Louis whispered, leaning closer until his breath was hitting Harry's neck. Harry felt like he had completely stopped breathing.

"You're telling a stranger about your personal life, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry giggled as Louis left a kiss on his shoulder.

"The tabloids already know, darling. Surely you knew that?" Louis asked with a wink, looking up at Harry.

"No- I, well, yes," Harry moved back to look at Louis' eyes.

"I did have a set up girlfriend a few years ago," Louis smiled, hinting at their conversation before. "But, I've been free for while now. I'm sure you knew that, though."

Harry felt his face get hot. "Seeing someone secretly then? Hiding them from the magazines, Lewis?" He teased.

"Not at the moment," Louis answered, eyes dark. He brought his arm down that was on top of the booth and set it on his own leg. He was mere inches from grabbing Harry's thigh.

Harry felt his pants get tighter. He couldn't help but look down at Louis' very obvious bulge. He met Louis' eyes and saw the obvious smirk, hinting that he noticed Harry's staring.

"See something you like?" Louis was finally touching his thigh now. Harry felt as if his throat had tightened as they stared intently into each other's eyes.

"I do," Harry suddenly broke down his barrier of nerves and turned his body, making his way to straddle Louis' lap before the older man could find a chance to protest. Harry placed his hands on the back of the booth behind Louis' head.

Harry knew that Louis wouldn't push him away the moment that he felt the older man grip his hips roughly enough to bruise. He heard Louis' breath catch.

"I wondered who the pretty boy was that was seen with Liam Payne this week was," Louis mumbled then, hands roaming Harry's lower back. His eyes were looking down and away from Harry's. "I knew you were papped with him for a reason. I could only hope I would have the pleasure of meeting you."

Harry whimpered at the thought that Louis had actually seen the articles that had been written about him and Liam. "Jealous?" He purred, leaning down so their foreheads touched.

"Not since you climbed into my lap," Louis squeezed his bum, keeping his gaze downward from where they were pressed tightly together. "Fuck, you look so good in those pants. You're so fucking sexy, aren't you, kitten?"

Harry whined, slowly beginning to grind down on the obvious bulge that Louis had. After a moment, he felt impatient and he scooted forward, pressing their chests together and moving so his ass was right over Louis' crotch. He started grinding again, rubbing his ass against Louis hard, making the older man grip him harder.

"Fuck, baby," Louis muttered into Harry's shoulder.

"'M grinding on Louis Tomlinson-" Harry panted, feeling shaky and hot and flustered already. Louis reached over and palmed over his cock right as he continued, "-within 10 minutes of- oh, _fuck-_ meeting him. My younger self would have come in his pants."

Louis laughed hotly into his neck, bringing shivers down Harry's spine as Louis used the hand on Harry's hip to bring them closer together.

"Wanna get my mouth on this-" Louis palmed him again, looking up at Harry with dark eyes as the boy let out a whimper, feeling hot and unfocused.

"Please, please, please," Harry grinded into Louis' touch. "Want you so bad."

"Come on, kitten," Louis moved his hand from Harry's bulge. "Keep going until you come. Use me to make yourself feel good."

Harry felt like a young teenager as he desperately used the older man to get off. He began to grind and circle his hips, teasing against Louis' big bulge, which had Harry's mouth watering. If Louis wanted to play this game, Harry was going to win.

Harry squeezed his thighs tightly around Louis' hips, making the older man claw at his lower back in slight surprised at the pressure. Harry circled his hips and licked his lips as their eyes met again. 

Harry suddenly bounced directly over Louis' bulge, making the man whimper. Louis retaliated by leaning forward slightly and using one hand to move the unbuttoned part of Harry's shirt to expose his nipple. Louis leaned down and licked over it without hesitation.

Harry cried out loudly. The feeling of Louis all over him was positively intoxicating. The thought that they were in _public_ and literally _anyone_ could see them. The thought of getting caught in Louis Tomlinson's lap had Harry squirming even more. 

He used the leverage from where his hands were placed on the back of the booth to pull Louis closer to him. He was so hard, and Louis was all over him. His hands were roaming his back and his mouth was sucking hard on his nipple, his beard scratching Harry in such a way he prayed he would get beard burn.

"I'm gonna come," Harry warned, gasping in surprised when Louis went to Harry's other nipple and latched on.

"Come for me," Louis glanced up at Harry from where his face was planted in Harry's chest. "Come on. Use me, kitten. Make yourself feel good."

Harry sobbed and rutted up against Louis as the man sucked on his left nipple. Harry jerked, and suddenly came in his pants, riding out his orgasm against Louis.

Louis let go of Harry's nipple, but not before giving it one last lick. He grinned up at Harry before using the hold he had on Harry's hips to bring them to eye level.

"I let you come on my lap and as payment I'd like your number," Louis rubbed his back. "Just so this is fair."

Harry blushed. "I get the privilege of getting your number?" He asked.

"Of course, darling. I'm not the type to do this, really. I'd like to take you out sometime," Louis' hands roamed his back again. "How does that sound?"

"Amazing," Harry breathed out, still trying to catch his breath. "I would love that."

Louis' hands roamed Harry's back soothingly. "You're so beautiful. Your body is gorgeous."

"Do you want to get out of here? And go back to my hotel?" Harry's face was hot at his own question. He met Louis' icy blue eyes.

"I would love to," Louis chuckled. "Better not go out the front door though, baby, the paps are waiting. Let me find Liam and tell him that I'll take you to your hotel. Does that sound okay?"

Harry nodded. He felt an overwhelming exhaustion that overcame him. He would much rather go back to his hotel with his  
_celebrity crush_ than be at this party. He would never turn down a man that he had always admired and fell in love with through magazine articles.

Louis helped Harry off of his lap and slide back into the booth. "I'll be right back," Louis kissed his cheek and slid out of the booth. Harry stayed put and watched him disappear.

Harry sat and waited. He didn't pull out his phone or find a way to kill time. He barely moved as he waited for Louis.

A few minutes later, Louis walked over from the same direction he left.

"Time to go, love," Louis smiled.

Harry accepted Louis' hand as he slid out of the booth. They made their way to the back door together and slipped into a narrow hallway before Louis guided them through an exit door, leading to the outside.

Harry was aware of the spring air hitting his face as they climbed into the backseat of a car quickly and silently.

Louis had barely gotten his seatbelt on when Harry yawned and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. He drifted off to sleep for a few minutes until he felt Louis rubbing his thigh to wake him up.

They stumbled out of the car, Harry being only half awake. They managed their way through his hotel and got into the elevator to go up to his room. Harry suddenly realized in their elevator silence that Louis hadn't said a word to him since they left the party. They left the elevator and Harry went down the hall towards his hotel room. He slid the card through and stepped inside.

Harry sat in the office chair and Louis had just sat down on the bed when Harry finally spoke.

"I don't want to have sex with you," Harry blurted out.

"All right," Louis chuckled at him. "Ever? Or right now?"

"Right now," Harry felt his skin itch at telling Louis that he didn't want to do anything. He still felt so  
_nervous_ around the man. Harry had to be the first person ever to bring a celebrity back to his hotel and not try to sleep with them. Louis didn't seem forceful about anything, however, but Harry was nervous that the man might just walk out. Harry wouldn't blame him.

"That's fine," Louis smiled. "Don't look so nervous, love. Do you want to sleep? It's almost two in the morning."

Harry nodded, picking at his nails nervously. "I'm sorry I made your driver take us here. You can leave, if you want. Or, you can, uh, stay."

"Would you like me to stay?"

Harry paused, breaking out into a small smile. "Yeah, I think I would."

They both changed into some sweatpants and t-shirts that Harry had packed. They both climbed into the bed wordlessly then. Harry immediately turned to face the man.

"This is weird," Harry giggled a little nervously. "I hadn't even met you a few hours ago and now you're in my bed and we're not even gonna have sex."

Louis scooted closed to him. "It doesn't have to be weird," he shrugged. "You're cute. I'll gladly just sleep in a hotel bed with a cute boy as long as he gives me his phone number in the morning."

"Promise," Harry smiled.

-

Harry awoke to sunshine slipping through the curtains and a warm body behind pressed up behind him.

Startled, Harry removed the hand that was settled on his tummy and rolled over to look directly at the face of Louis Tomlinson, who was fast asleep in Harry's hotel room bed in a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

Harry swallowed and felt a sudden strike of anxiety hit him. He was in  
_bed_ with his _celebrity crush._

Harry panicked. He rolled Louis over so he was lying on his back and straddled his upper chest, pinning his arms on either side of the pillow.

Louis looked up sleepily and smiled. "I'll be honest, kitten," he said, his voice was extremely rough, "I'm not used to being the one who is pinned down."

Harry blinked. "I didn't think you'd stay with me. I didn't think this was real."

Louis stretched his arms out over the headboard, still allowing Harry to pin him. He yawned before meeting Harry's gaze. "I'm very much real. And you're very much an excellent little spoon."

"Oh my god," Harry felt his cheeks flush. "I just- you stayed?"

"Of course I stayed," Louis struggled against Harry's hold on his arms before sighing. "Now, are you going to ride me? Is that why I woke up like this?"

Harry found himself flushing even harder now. His mouth opened in shock. "Wha- no, no. I'm- I don't know," he stumbled.

"Hop up," Louis commanded. Harry removed his grip on Louis and rolled over onto his back.

Louis shifted onto his side to look at Harry. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry quickly beat him to it.

"Can we just- talk?" Harry asked him.

"Sure, love," Louis replied.

"What is this exactly?" Harry licked his lips. "I got off on you last night and you sleep in my bed with me. But, like, am I just another one night stand to you?"

"Haz, if you were just a one night stand to me, then I wouldn't have even come over after the party," Louis responded surprisingly calm, seeming to understand.

Harry stared into Louis' pretty eyes for a moment before looking down at the space between them. There was a brief pause and Harry felt the air thicken when suddenly Louis spoke up again.

"What are you doing today?" Louis asked.

"Nothing really," Harry said. "I have to check out of the hotel. I was going to go home after this. I need to shower first, though."

"No problem," Louis scooted off the bed. "Go ahead and make yourself look pretty. I'll change when we go to my home.

Harry nodded and didn't ignore the fact that Louis has said _we,_ instead of just mentioning himself. Harry reached over to grab his phone, which was plugged into a charger that Harry knew he hadn't put there. It was almost 10:00, according to his phone, and Harry knew they had to check out soon.

Louis was now lounging in the office chair next to the large, wooden desk. Harry slipped past him without saying a word. He went to his suitcase and got out a solid dark blue shirt and black jeans. He dared a quick glance at Louis before heading to the bathroom.

"I don't suppose you want me to join you?" Louis' voice rang right as Harry turned on the bathroom light.

Harry chuckled. "Nope!" Then he shut the door.

Harry tried to shower and get ready as quick as possible, especially knowing that _the_ Louis Tomlinson was right outside the door. Harry still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the last 12 hours. 

When Harry opened the door, he inhaled the immediate smell of cigarettes smoke. He turned off the bathroom light and walked back into where the bed was, only to find Louis lying back against a mound of pillows. The man had changed his clothes since Harry had showered, and was now wearing the black jeans and gray shirt that he had had worn the night before. Louis was currently lounging back with a cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other.

"You know that's illegal," Harry pointed out right as Louis inhaled. Harry stayed silent until Louis exhaled, letting the smoke blow in front of him.

"Good thing that I don't care, darling," Louis winked at him.

Harry moved towards his small travel bag, hoping Louis wouldn't see the redness of his cheeks. He didn't respond and began to pack his clothes on the floor.

"Need help?" Louis asked, and Harry could feel his eyes on him.

"No, no," Harry reassured, folding the pants he had worn the night before. "Thank you, though."

Louis stayed silent and continued smoking as Harry finished packing his things. He zipped up his bag and put on his boots, clearly showing that he was ready to leave. He stood right next to the bed where Louis laid.

"Ready now, princess?" Louis spread his legs slightly and Harry couldn't help but look over quickly at how goddamn hot Louis looked in the black jeans he wore. 

"I- yes," Harry stuttered, trying his best not to openly stare at Louis' bulge. "Where are we going now, exactly?"

"Where do you want to go?" Louis asked in return.

"It doesn't matter. Anywhere that you want to," Harry felt shy and small, but Louis' grin made him relax a little more.

"Then let's spend the day together," Louis flicked his cigarette into a glass of water on the nightstand and stood up. "You know, I like you, Mr. Harry. You're very cute, aren't you, love?"

Harry was definitely in love with Louis' accent. It was official. "'m not. Not really."

Louis took Harry's bag out of his hands before Harry could protest and headed towards the door. With a shy smile, Harry followed on his heels.

Once they were in the hallway and heading towards the lobby, Louis tangled their fingers together with his free hand. Harry gripped him tightly, feeling as if Louis might let him go if he didn't hold on hard enough.

"It might be quite a story if the media finds out about us, love," Louis turned to him and grinned. "But I think I'm willing to take that chance."

\--

 

{Louis' perspective}

3 months later.

 

"Harry, honestly, darling, you've got to hurry up," Louis was laughing, despite his words. "Where the hell are you now?"

"I-I'm trying, honestly, Lou," Harry sounded completely out of breath. He was huffing and Louis could hear his heavy pants between his strained words. "I-I went through the wrong- fuck- wrong doors. Yours are on the o-opposite side."

"Don't lose your breath, baby," Louis couldn't help but laugh at his boy. "I'm in the black car. My driver is waiting to get your luggage. See you in a minute."

Louis pressed end call before Harry could blabber on. He waited in the backseat of the large vehicle, watching out the tinted windows. He saw people sprinkle through the automatic doors to get in their awaiting cars or taxis or vans. It was a few minutes later when a familiar face came stumbling over wearing an oversized blue flannel shirt and carrying a large duffle bag. Louis anxiously bounced his leg in his seat.

Louis watched as Harry gave his bag to his driver, who moved towards the back of the vehicle to stow it. Louis saw Harry open the middle door hurriedly, letting in the hot mid-August heat into the car, and climbed up the middle row to reach Louis in the backseat.

Immediately, Harry set his carry on bag somewhere in the floor. Louis let out a giggle as he suddenly had a lap full of Harry.

"I missed you, I missed you," Harry kissed all over his left cheek. He pulled back to peck Louis' lips.

"My baby," Louis gripped his hips as he vaguely heard his driver getting back in the car. "God, I missed you so much."

Harry left one last smacking kiss on Louis' cheek before clambering into the space next to him. He put on his seatbelt and turned to Louis, a grin bearing on his face.

"I'm so excited to go on the yacht," Harry told him excitedly, lacing his bigger hand into Louis' own. He always reminded Louis of an oversized puppy with the heart of a kitten. Louis was very endeared.

"I am too, darling," Louis glanced out the window as they left the airport. "I think it'll be fun."

There was silence for several minutes until Harry made the move to lean over and rest his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis knew his boy must be tired from his flight from London to LA, and knew that they would have plenty of time to talk later. He smiled and felt relaxed, feeling his boyfriend at his side and looking out the window at the view of LA from where they were speeding down the highway. Harry squeezed his hand occasionally, but it wasn't until they had just made an exit to head to Louis' home that Harry tapped on his arm.

When Louis turned back, Harry had scooted over and put his face right in front of Louis. His pretty forest green eyes were intent and staring into Louis' own.

"I plan on blowing you on that yacht, Louis Tomlinson," Harry's tone of voice was very serious and Louis immediately felt his pants tightened at his words. "I haven't seen your dick in 22 days and I plan on making up for lost time."

"Jesus, Haz," Louis felt as if his throat was constricted. He shifted his gaze away from Harry's to look around the car, only praying his driver wouldn't be paying attention to them.

"Gonna sit on this tonight," Harry reached over with the hand that wasn't holding Louis' hand to grab at Louis' bulge. The older man whimpered as Harry palmed him through his black jeans.

"Fucking hell, babe," Louis removed Harry's hand and took ahold of both of them into his own. "Be good or you won't be getting any part of me tonight."

Harry licked his lips. "Is that a challenge?" He asked, voice deep and hollow. "Because you know very well I can tie your hands and ride you into-"

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis jumped up in his seat at the sound of his name. His wide eyes came into focus of the driver, who was looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"I- what? Wait, what?" Louis asked, sounding somewhat frantic.

"I said, we're almost there, Sir," his driver again in a slightly monotone voice.

"Oh- right, okay, thanks," Louis slumped back in his seat, but could still feel Harry's gaze on him.

"Later," Harry kissed his cheek and rested his head on Louis' shoulder until they reached home.

-

It was 11:32 and Louis was stumbling with a godamn key to get back inside his home.

Harry is all over him, whining, pressing kisses to any part of Louis that he can. He had almost sucked Louis off in the car, and now he was halfway to sucking Louis off against his front door in front of his few neighbors.

"Baby- almost- there," Louis pushed open the door and Harry stumbled into the darkness behind him. Louis kicked the door shut with his foot and embraced Harry as the boy wrapped his legs around Louis. He might be a few inches taller, but it's reasons like this that Louis attempts to workout.

"Come on, come on-" Louis is stumbling through his home with a panting, moaning Harry. Louis manages to climb up the stairs as quick as possible with Harry still pressing kisses all along his cheek and neck. He hurried down the hall and pushed Harry onto the bed the moment they reached his bedroom.

"Off," Louis commanded Harry as he began to strip his clothes as well. Harry, as obedient as ever, quickly removed his clothes and laid back on the pillows with his legs spread.

Louis didn't hesitate to join his boy on the bed. He crawled up between Harry's legs, bringing their lips together in a hot, desperate kiss. Harry cried loudly as their cocks began to grind together, allowing Louis to swallow his moans.

Louis pulled their kiss apart. "Can't fucking believe you fingered yourself in a top end Beverly Hills restaurant bathroom, Harry, dammit," Louis pulled down to kiss Harry's neck, feeling the other boy tighten his legs around Louis' waist.

"Looked so sexy in your suit-" Harry panted, tilting his head to allow Louis to have access to his neck. Louis left a love bite right below the boy's ear, and he smirked in satisfaction.

"Ready then?" Louis combed one hand in Harry's hair and kept another hand on Harry's bicep.

"Been waiting for this-" Harry pecked his lips before Louis reluctantly sat up. He grabbed ahold of his cock and aligned it with Harry's hole. Slowly, he pushed in until he was balls deep and looked up just in time to see Harry tilt his head back with a shuddery groan.

"Move," Harry demanded, squeezing his thighs on either side of Louis. Without hesitation, Louis leaned ever so slightly to bring their lips together. They kissed with urgency until Louis pulled back until the tip of his cock was inside Harry, then he thrusted forward, pulling them back into their kiss.

Louis swallowed Harry's moans as he thrusted into his boy, feeling Harry clench desperately around him. Louis felt Harry's cock rubbing between their stomachs, and he reached down to get a hand on it and jerk Harry off quickly as he continued to thrust.

"Oh fuck, oh my god," Harry threw his head back onto the pillow, his long hair spread out. He was a sweating mess and he looked _beautiful._

"You're always so tight," Louis muttered, keeping his rhythm as he thrusted, moving his hand from Harry's cock up to cup the boy's cheek. "You take me so well, baby."

"I can't- I can't last long," Harry clawed at Louis' back with his fingernails.

"Come, darling," Louis slammed into him hard, nearly knocking Harry into the headboard. The boy cried out, keeping one hand on Louis' back and another to jerk himself off.

It didn't take him long at all. Louis thrusted as hard as he could, feeling Harry's small body clench and tighten around him. He heard Harry cry as he came between their stomachs. Louis groaned, refusing to stop his movements.

"I'm close," Louis warned him as Harry was whimpering from his aftershocks. "It's been too long, fuck."

"Come on my face," Harry all but begged, looking at Louis with dazed, pleading eyes. Louis quickly pulled himself out of Harry.

Louis climbed up Harry until his knees were on either side of Harry's arms and his cock was mere inches from Harry's swollen, red lips. He jerked off frantically at the sight of Harry's eager face and open mouth.

"Close-" Louis gasped and moments later, he came on Harry's face, rubbing the tip of his cock around Harry's lips as the boy whimpered, eagerly trying to lick it up.

"God, Harry," Louis rolled over onto his side of the bed. "You're fucking incredible."

Harry looked over and smiled sleepily. "I can't last long when it's been awhile," Harry slowly got up from the bed and turned back at Louis. "I'm going to clean up."

Louis nodded, watching Harry head to the bathroom, completely bathed in moonlight from the open window. He folded his hands over the back of his head and closed his eyes, listening to the silence. He heard Harry's footsteps on the hardwood when he came back into the room. A warm, wet cloth was settled on his chest.

"You're too good for me," Louis smiled fondly before he even opened his eyes. He knew Harry was staring right back at him.

"Love you," Harry said, rubbing the cloth across Louis' chest before patted his stomach and exiting the room again.

Louis snuggled under the covers. A few moments later, Harry slipped in and positioned himself as little spoon. Louis held him close and fell asleep.

-

"Louis, I forgot the fucking sunscreen," Harry shouted in the most whiney, pitiful voice that Louis knew he could come up with. He laughed at his boy from his place on a couch in the front sitting room.

"I brought some, baby," Louis called back as he looked away from the footie game on the television. "Check the left pocket of my bag."

There was a pause for several seconds before Harry shouted, "oh, never mind!"

Louis laughed again and continued watching the game from his spot on a large, luxury couch in a spacious room that some people could only dream of being in. They, along with their mutual friends of Liam, his girlfriend Sophia, Niall, and his girlfriend Barbara, had rented a very expensive and fancy yacht for a week. 

Liam had spontaneously suggested it a few weeks back. It was their final trip before Harry started back to his final semester at his university the following week.

"Hey, come here, little sugar baby," Louis called, immediately hearing the pad of Harry's feet on the hard wood floors. Without looking up from where he was watching a game, Louis felt a body snuggle into him before legs were thrown over his thighs.

"You know I don't like when you call me that," Harry was laughing as he spoke, stretching his body out across Louis and leaning his head against the arm rest.

"But it's what you are," Louis rested his arms on top of Harry's knees. "Even the media knows that one, love."

"I'm a poor uni student dating a rich actor who decided to pay for my last semester," Harry's face looked as if he had a point but lost it halfway through. Louis smirked.

"Precisely. I am your sugar daddy," Louis said proudly.

"I'm your baby," Harry sighed.

Louis moved his hand up to pinch Harry's thigh. "That you are, my love. Do you know where the others are?"

"Probably on the front deck," Harry answered, swinging his legs off of Louis. "Let's go find them. I wanted to tan anyway."

Louis laced their hands together as they made their way to the front deck. They spotted Niall immediately, who waved them over from his spot on a chair. Barbara was on her stomach in the chair next to his.

"Wondered when someone would show up," Niall said, rubbing sunscreen onto his left arm. "Figured you were off in your bedroom doing-"

Barbara suddenly reached up and slapped his arm, causing Niall to recoil. Harry laughed and sat down on the chair next to Niall. Louis shook his head.

"I'm going to get water," he announced, leaving the deck to go to a side room where snacks and drinks were kept. On his way back up, he ran into Liam and Sophia, who appeared to be slightly out of breath.

"Liam!" Louis called, patting Liam's back once they reached the deck again. Louis slipped on his sunglasses and watched as Sophia made her way towards Harry, who was now shirtless and lounging in his chair.

"Louis," Liam said happily, although not looking at him. They were making their way towards the chairs on the opposite side of the deck from where the others were. "You all right then?"

"I was about to ask you that," Louis settled into the chair next to Liam. "Hope you used protection. I don't want to have to tell my godchild that they were conceived on a yacht."

Liam rolled his eyes at Louis right before he put on his sunglasses. "Could say the same to you, Tommo. Harry has told me he's- well, you know."

"Fertile?" Louis asked, slightly surprised that Liam would even hint at it.

"Yeah," Liam clenched his jaw. "I mean, I hope you've talked about it."

"Too many times," Louis said causally, smiling at the remembrance of Harry's love for babies. "He's always wanted to have children, even before he met me. I just don't know if we've been together long enough," he sighed, looking over at Harry, who was laughing at something Barbara had said. "He always tells me that he's ready to have my babies. But if the media finds out-"

"You have control of that," Liam interrupted. "Hypothetically, if Harry was pregnant, you would need to talk to your team about how to release it to the media. So, don't worry about that."

"But the main part is Harry and I," Louis explained, still keeping his gaze on Harry. "We've been together for over 3 months. I just think we need more time."

"Then allow more time," Liam replied, lounging back further in his chair and resting his hands behind his head.

"What about you then, Payno?" Louis reached over and slapped at Liam's arm. "Tell me about you and your lady."

"She's good, we're good," Liam was smiling. "We're taking things steady. I haven't been this happy in a while."

"Such a sap," Louis giggled. "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Says you! You used to be out clubbing every other night. Now you spend your nights on the phone with Haz," Liam retaliated back.

"Hey, I'm a taken man now," Louis grinned. "I've changed since I settled down."

Liam turned to Louis. "You both got matching tattoos within the first two weeks of knowing each other. Now, you've gotten a million more. You planning on marrying your boy then, Tommo?"

Louis couldn't help but feel a small flutter in his chest. _Obviously_ he would love to marry Harry. He had never felt such a strong connection with someone in such a short amount of time. They had even discussed marriage and it wouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone.

Louis' rep had told the media in a statement that Louis was in a relationship with Harry back in late May. They had a couple pap walks that they had to do, mainly to give Louis some promo for his TV show guest appearances that he had in July. The world knew that Louis and Harry were in love, even just by looking through their Instagram feed.

Louis had met Harry's family at their home in Cheshire back in June. On that same trip, Louis and Harry had gone to Doncaster and visited Louis' family. Louis' sisters took an immediate liking of Harry, especially when he allowed them to play with his hair and test out makeup on him. Louis took hundreds of pictures on that trip.

On that trip to Doncaster, Harry rode Louis on his childhood bed with braided hair. Louis was definitely very tempted to propose right there.

Louis resisted the immediate urge, however, but still gave Harry a promise ring the next week.

"Yes," Louis answered, smiling down at his thoughts. "I'm going to marry him. I already know that."

"Already got a ring then?" Liam was smirking at Louis now.

"Well, no. He deserves something pretty. I'm going to get my boy something nice," Louis rushed out, scoffing a little.

"Of course you are," Liam sighed. "Just take care of him, yeah? Don't you dare break his heart."

Louis kept his eyes fixated on Harry until the boy looked over and made eye contact, giving him a grin. Louis smiled.

"I would never."

-

The next few days on the yacht were relaxing. Occasionally the six of them played games, whether on the giant TV in the main room or a board game Liam brought along. They tanned until Niall burned red and Harry teased him for looking like a lobster. It was fun and Louis felt more relaxed than he had in awhile.

It was their last full day on the yacht before they would dock. Harry's flight was in two days.

It was only Louis and Harry on the top deck. It was right at sunset, and Liam and Sophia had both retired to their room, and Niall and Barbara were presumably in their room as well. Louis was simply enjoying time with his boy before they would be pulled apart for a few months while Harry was in school.

"I was thinking," Harry began from his spot between Louis' legs. Despite being bigger than Louis, he still leaned back into the older man's chest and rested the back of his head against Louis' shoulder. "I want to move to Los Angeles once I finish school."

"Really?" Louis felt a flutter inside of him at the thought of being close to Harry and not traveling over a thousand miles to visit him for a limited number of days.

Harry hummed. "I love it here. I would get to see you and be near my friends. Maybe I could move in the spring," he craned his neck to look at Louis' eyes.

"That sounds great, love," Louis squeezed Harry's arm from where he had a hold around him.

"I could become a photographer here," Harry sighed. "I'll have my degree by then."

"Yeah, baby," Louis responded softly, staring out at the sunset aroma before their eyes, which was a pretty blend of pinks, oranges and some red.

"I would love to have my life here. I could be with you," Harry nuzzled his lips into Louis' scruff, "we could buy a big home. We could have a family one day too."

Louis felt his heart swell. "That's a dream of mine, you know that, lovely."

"Yeah, I know," Harry reminded. "I just have to get through one more semester."

"You can do it, angel," Louis tried to encourage. "Just think of how great things would be if you move out here. We could do so much."

Harry hummed again. There was silence then, just the sound of the water and Harry's breathing. Suddenly, Harry broke himself out of Louis' embrace. Turning around, he determinedly moved and straddled Louis' hips.

"Kinda want to do something now," Harry's breath was heavy. Louis gripped Harry's hips and let his boy have control.

"And what would they be?" Louis stared up at Harry in all his beauty, straddling Louis' hips with the finale of the sunset painted behind him. He looked like a piece of art.

"Wanna ride you," Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, bringing them to kiss.

Louis met Harry's soft, glossy lips with his own, feeling how aggressive Harry was being so quickly. Louis loved being in control, but watching Harry take the lead was something Louis would never say no to.

Harry broke their kiss, squeezing his thighs tight around Louis. He brought their foreheads together, panting into Louis' mouth. "I'm so lucky," Harry breathed. "Remember when we got off the first time we met?"

"I could never forget that, even if I wanted to," Louis gently squeezed Harry's hips, ask most as encouragement.

"You're so hot, Louis Tomlinson," Harry pecked his lips and pulled back before suddenly standing up. "And I'm going to fuck myself on your cock now."

The moment their bodies stopped touching, Louis, although shaking, managed to unbuckle his pants and throw his shirt off. By the time he had his back against the cushion of the chair, Harry was undressed and stroking his hard cock right in front of Louis.

"Open me up," Harry straddled Louis again, but keeping himself raised so his ass didn't touch Louis' cock from where it was on his stomach.

"Darling, I don't have any lu-" Harry held up a small bottle of lube in front of him before he even finished. Sometimes Louis just didn't question him.

Louis coated his left hand in the lube before reaching back and pushing one finger inside of Harry. The boy groaned, rocking back into Louis' touch.

Harry looked so beautiful like this. His eyes were shut and he looked so relax. The beauty of the sky rested on his shoulders but Louis was staring at the real masterpiece before his eyes.

"Another," Harry told him, blinking down, almost tiredly at Louis.

Louis slipped in a second finger, keeping a steady hand on Harry's hip to stare up at his face. Louis started scissoring his fingers, and Harry threw back his head with a loud moan.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Harry sighed and Louis pulled out his fingers.

Harry took control from there. He grabbed Louis' cock with his big hand and moved so he could align himself. Slowly, with one hand gripping Louis' shoulder, he sank down onto Louis' thick cock. Louis could only sit back and let out a strangled moan as he felt Harry's heat all around him.

Harry bottomed out moments later, and Louis felt Harry's ass resting in his lap. The younger boy signed, simply sitting there on Louis' cock and looking satisfied. He calmed began to put his hair into a bun.

"Comfortable?" Louis managed, barely able to control from bucking his hips up inside of Harry.

"Always fill me up so well, Lou," Harry tied his hair up with the band on his wrist. "You know that."

" _Jesus,_ Haz, will you just move?"

"Bossy," Harry fake scoffed and Louis groaned as the boy finally wiggled his hips on his cock. His arms were around Louis' neck, and he was beginning to make little circles in a grind down on Louis.

"Fucking-" Louis couldn't help but buck up at the feeling of how tight Harry was.

"God, you're so hot," Harry started bouncing a little now. "I'll never get used to how good you feel in me."

Louis squeezed over the chub on Harry's hips. "Love the way you use me to get off," Louis told him.

"Done it since day one," Harry let out a gasp and Louis knew immediately that he had hit Harry's prostate. Harry used one hand to grab his cock.

Louis batted Harry's hand away. "Don't," he commanded.

Harry frowned but put his arms around Louis' neck again. He had come completely untouched more from riding Louis, and Louis was ready to try it again.

"Right there, kitten, you got it," Louis encouraged as Harry's bounces became quicker and more erratic.

"Fuck, fuck- come in me," Harry all but begged suddenly. "Want you to fill me up."

"Yeah, baby," Louis bucked up inside of Harry hard, making him cry out and slam down onto Louis even harder.

"I'm-" Louis hit Harry's prostate one more time before he was coming, letting out gasps as he filled Harry's up.

Louis realized when he was riding out the waves that Harry had come too, and had his head thrown back in pleasure. Louis' hands went to Harry's lower back once Harry went through his aftershocks.

"God." Harry said, blinking and signing. "That was- wow."

"We better go clean up, love," Louis said and Harry hopped off of Louis' softening cock.

"'M leaking with your come," Harry stood up and quickly gathered his clothes. "Fuck-"

"It's all right," Louis swung his legs over the chair. "Go on back to the room, love. No one will see you."

Harry gave Louis a doubtful glance and waddled across the deck naked, presumably back to their room.

Louis gathered his things and followed behind his boy.

-

{Harry's perspective}

 

Harry's flight left the next day. He had started crying when he hugged Louis one last time as they called for everyone on his flight to start boarding. Louis made him promise to call as soon as he landed in London, which only made Harry cry harder.

Harry made it back to London and had never felt so alone. He didn't know when he'd be able to see Louis again. He would be starting school and Louis started filming for his movie soon.

Harry's life went on, unfortunately. He had his schedule lined up and his flatmate Ed was settled back in their small, on campus-flat. To the world, Harry was just another university student. He wasn't known as Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend.

He went to his first week of classes. They went better than expected, and Harry expected that he would actually enjoy his last set of classes. He liked school well enough, but he had never felt more anxious to graduate..

By the first Saturday night after his first week of school, Harry had been invited to four different parties, all of which he had declined. His freshman self would have been utterly shocked at his decision. However, by his senior year, and being in a committed, long distance relationship, Harry would rather stay in.

Harry had read a chapter in one of his textbooks before he texted Louis. He didn't expect to get an immediate reply because of the time difference between them. However, Louis replied in just a few minutes and they agreed to Skype.

"Tell me about your classes then, baby," Louis chided, looking very sleepy in his large hoodie and messed up hair. Harry giggled.

"They were really good," Harry smiled at Louis' face, which was showing utter fond. "I'm really excited about my advanced photo editing class, especially."

"Oh, I bet," Louis yawned, looking dazed at his laptop. "I'm sure you'll do wonderful, kitten."

"I love you," Harry said for the millionth time. "I'm going to move to LA with you soon. We're going to live in your large house and have lots of babies. We'll have two cats and when the children are old enough and then we'll get a dog."

Louis laughed, because he already knew that this is what was driving Harry to graduate with good grades. Harry was precise and knew what he wanted. Louis didn't even have to say it, because Harry knew that he knew.

"Of course, darling. You'll have it all. I promise."

-

It was week five in the semester when Harry began to feel _off._

It was late September and Harry was walking back with Ed after getting lunch when they decided to stop by the stadium to see one of Ed's friends after their football practice ended. They sat on the bleachers until the men came out of the huddle, and three of them walked towards Ed and Harry.

The three guys greeted them and talked to Ed for a moment about the mutual class they all shared. Harry couldn't help but notice how attractive the guys were.

After brief small talk, Ed pulled two of the guys aside to talk about a project they had in one of their classes. Harry was left alone then with Andrew, the tall, muscular, captain of the football team.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Harry," Andrew commented, his blue eyes bright as he looked down at Harry. "You look really good. You seem very bright."

Harry bit his lip and felt his cheeks flush. "Thank you, I'm, I've been doing well."

"You just look different," Andrew continued on, looking thoughtful at Harry. "I don't know how to explain it. You're very glow-y," he laughed, showing off his white-teeth smile.

Harry was definitely blushing now. He was slightly confused, but still very flattered. "Well, thank you, Andrew. I-"

"Are you seeing anyone?" Andrew interrupted very suddenly, eyes wide and a little nervous.

"Um, yeah," Harry smiled, always feeling happy to bring Louis into the conversation. "I've been with my boyfriend for 4 months, almost 5."

"Ah, right," for the first time ever, Andrew looked flustered and unsure of himself, and not like the proud, confident man he always presented. "I think that Ed- I think I asked, or, like, he told me, and, yeah."

Harry nodded. "No problem," he replied, feeling the tension building up between them. He was very thankful when he saw Ed walking back over with the other two players.

"Ready to head back?" Ed asked him, seeing Harry nod. "Nice to see you, Andrew," Ed acknowledge before slowly beginning his walk off the field.

"Yeah, you too," Andrew called. "Bye, Harry."

Andrew took a step forward and embraced him in a hug. Harry winced hard the moment their chests slammed together. He felt his nipples hurt at the contact and when their hug broke apart awkwardly.

"Sorry-" Andrew looked extremely apologetic at Harry, having felt him wince in their hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just," Harry rubbed the space between his nipples, trying not to make it very obvious as to what was hurting. "Sorry, my chest is sore."

"Oh," Andrew looked flustered. "No problem. I'll see you around Haz," he said before scurrying away to the locker rooms where his teammates were.

"Ed!" Harry turned and jogged to catch up with his friend. "Are you headed back to the flat?"

"Got a date, actually," Ed turned and grinned. "I'm meeting her in about 20 minutes."

"Oh, okay, well, I'll see you tonight then," Harry parted and went in a different direction back to their flat.

He immediately texted Louis to Skype him.

"Baby!" Louis grinned. "How is my beautiful rose doing?"

Harry giggled into his hand. "I'm fine," Harry said. "How are you?"

"Good. Filming has been going well," Louis grinned. "I think it's going to be a great movie."

"I'm excited," Harry smiled at him. "Hey, um, question. Do I look, like I'm glowing to you?"

Louis looked down further at his laptop screen, squinting. "Nah, you look pretty normal to me, love. But, it might be the screen. Why? Are you okay?"

"Well, I've been feeling normal. But all of a sudden today, things just changed," Harry swallowed. "Like- my nipples are sore."

"Ah, love," Louis smiled gently. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"No, Lou," Harry stressed, "it's different. And Andrew, one of the guys who is friends with Ed and on the football team, told me today I was glowing. I, I don't know what that means."

"Maybe he was just flirting with you, angel," Louis said non-chalantly. "Did he seem like he was?"

"Yeah, well, he asked if I was seeing someone. I told him I had a boyfriend and he looked disappointed," Harry explained, intently watching Louis' reaction.

"Good lad, good lad," Louis' thick accent made Harry's heart skip a beat. He smiled fondly at the camera.

"I love you, and I miss you, and I don't know what's wrong with me," Harry sighed.

"Hey, you're all right, baby. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Tell me if you have anymore weird symptoms, yeah?"

Harry nodded. "I will," he promised.

-

Exactly 4 days later, Harry threw up in the shower.

Immediately, Harry assumed it was something he ate at the small diner near campus with Ed that evening. It was late by the time they got home and Ed went to bed once they arrived. Harry was going to take a quick shower before heading to bed himself, since he had class the next day.

Harry groaned and finished washing his hair. He could taste the foul taste in the back of his throat and the nauseating feeling that overwhelmed him.

He got sick again before he forced himself out of the shower. Wrapping himself up in a towel and trying his best to prevent from dry heaving, Harry stumbled back into his room and closed the door.

He put on one of Louis' t shirts and sweatpants before climbing into bed. He closed his eyes and tried not to overthink his sickness. He felt slightly better but his worried thoughts didn't leave.

The next morning, Harry awoke to Ed right in front of him.

"Hey, I made you tea," Ed said, setting a mug on the nightstand. "I heard you get sick last night. Skip class and rest, Haz. It's Friday."

Harry groaned, rubbing his tummy and feeling all of his muscles ache in soreness. "I think I'm dying," he whined.

"You're fine," Ed reassured. "I have to get to class. Call me if something happens."

Harry watched under half shut eyes as Ed left the room. The second Harry heard the front door of the flat close, Harry felt the unsettling lurch in his stomach. Frantically, Harry jumped out of bed and barely made it to the toilet before throwing up what little food he still had in him. Hot tears streamed down his face. All he wanted was to have Louis with him.

Harry sat there on the tile floor for over 10 minutes, according to the clock on the wall. After uncomfortable dry heaving, Harry managed to get back up and go to his bed. He texted Louis: _Skype ?_

Harry turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed.

 _on set right now baby ! Later?_ Louis texted him.

Harry replied quickly. _I'm sick._

He counted up to 6 seconds before his phone was ringing.

"'Ello?" He answered, eyes widening at how raspy his voice was in the time he hadn't talked.

"Baby? What happened? Are you okay? Talk to me," Louis said frantically. Harry could hear the wind blowing through the phone and it sounded like Louis was running.

"Hey, Lou," Harry chuckled a little. He could only imagine what kind of panic Louis was in at knowing Harry was sick.

"Tell me what's wrong," Harry heard the door slam and it got quiet on Louis' side after he spoke. Harry assumed he had gone inside somewhere.

"I'm kinda sick," Harry felt a little shy knowing Louis would ask a million questions. He rubbed his stomach as he spoke. "I threw up last night and my stomach hurts really bad."

"Angel," Louis sounded very soft and sad and it hurt Louis. He wanted to be with him desperately. He wanted to feel Louis with him more than anything. "Is Ed there? Do you have some medicine? Tea?"

"Ed has class, but brought me tea before he left," Harry said. "I'll take some painkillers in a minute."

"Do that for sure," Louis told him. "What are your other symptoms, sweetheart?"

"I'm really sore. Every muscle inside of me is aching. And, well, my nipples are hurting again too. They're a little, uh, swollen," Harry bit his lip.

Louis paused. "Please, go to a doctor if you aren't better in a couple days," he said, sounding serious. "Or if your symptoms get worse. Do you think it's a virus?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "It just feels weird. I don't have a fever or anything."

"Baby, if it gets too bad, please tell me. I will fly out there," Louis said.

"I'll let you know," Harry replied, sighing. "I hope it gets better."

-

Things didn't get better. They got worse.

It was Sunday, meaning it had been exactly eight weeks since Harry had seen Louis. He had been sick for over two weeks now. He was throwing up nearly daily and suffering with aching muscles, sore nipples, and mood swings.

Harry had managed to go to his classes, despite how sick he felt in the mornings. Ed kindly made Harry tea everyday and even went out to buy him soup. Harry could hardly keep down any solid foods.

Louis had called him late on Friday and said he was catching a plane to see Harry. It was clear that Louis was extremely worried about Harry, and couldn't stand knowing that he was sick and alone. In order to go visit Harry, he had to take a leave from filming. Louis' plane landed that morning and Harry expected to hear from him anytime.

 

Harry was in the middle of typing up his essay that was due later that week when Louis barged through the door with his Adidas hoodie and blue snapback.

Immediately, Louis rushed over to Harry's side of the bed and took his hand into his own.

"So sorry I'm late," Louis leaned down to peck Harry's cheek, keeping their hands clasped. "The airport was surprisingly busy."

"I've missed you," Harry set his laptop beside him and Louis leaned down to his level to embrace him. Louis' arms were gentle and holding him as if he might break at the impact.

"We need to get you to a doctor, Haz," Louis pulled back, looking at Harry very seriously. "I'll call in the morning."

"I know," Harry sighed, squeezing Louis' hand and letting his other hand rest on his stomach. "I've never been sick like this before."

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

Harry and Louis whipped their heads up to see Ed walking causally into the room, hands in his jeans.

"Oh, hi, Louis," Ed laughed as he walked into the room.

"What?" Harry asked numbly, feeling as if ice coated his veins in shock.

"Pregnant," Ed repeated, standing up against the wall. "Do you think you could be? Or are you two unbelievably careful?"

"But we haven't fucked recently," Louis protested. "The last time we did was, what, 8 weeks ago? In LA?"

Harry's breath hitched. "Lou," he whimpered, looking up at him. "What if I'm having symptoms?"

Before Louis could respond, Ed said, "I'll buy you a test while you two talk it over," and walked out of the room.

-

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Three tests. The same result. Harry was pregnant.

Harry had thrown himself into Louis' arms the moment they dared to look at the little sticks with pounding hearts and shaking hands. They stood there in the bathroom, at 2:30 in the afternoon, caught in each other's embrace.

Harry suddenly started crying. That's when Louis pulled back.

"Baby," Louis used his thumb to wipe at a tear that fell down Harry's face. "Tell me how you're feeling, Harry."

Harry choked. "I've wanted a baby for so long," he sniffled, letting out a small cough as Louis' hands moved to his hips. "I've always wanted to be pregnant and have life inside of me," Harry rested his left hand on his stomach. "It just seems so scary."

"You're going to be an amazing dad, Haz. You're a natural with children," Louis said sweetly. "We'll work it out."

"But how," Harry stressed, eyes wide. "You're in LA and I'm still in school here. I don't want to be alone, Lou," he choked.

"Shhh, sweetheart," Louis soothed him, squeezing his hips. "We'll make it work, yeah? You'll still graduate. You don't have to leave now. You were already talking about moving to LA once your semester ends?"

Harry searched Louis' eyes and nodded. "Come with me," he sniffled one last time before grabbing Louis' hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

They settled back on the bed, Louis immediately keeping close and cuddling Harry, still being very gentle to not hurt Harry's aching muscles. Harry could feel him watching as he pulled out his phone.

"Lou," Harry pulled up his calendar. "It's been eight weeks to the day since I've seen you. I got pregnant on the yacht then."

Louis sighed dramatically. "Liam is never going to shut up about this."

Harry giggled. "So, I graduate the second week of December. I could fly out then, when I'm, I guess, 17 weeks?"

"Yeah, baby," Louis responded, looking down at Harry. He sounded very relaxed.

"Maybe this is why Andrew said I was glowing," Harry rubbed his stomach. "I don't know. We're planning so much considering we're relying on pharmacy tests and not an actual doctor."

"I promise I'll make an appointment in the morning," Louis reassured. "But I'm pretty damn sure I knocked you up, love."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I-" he smiled down at his stomach. "I kinda hope so."

-

Louis managed to get Harry in an appointment with a doctor the following afternoon due to a cancellation. Harry struggled to even get out of bed to go to the doctor after throwing up that morning. He had tried sucking Louis off when they first woke up, but one gag had Harry rushing to the toilet. But this time, Harry had Louis to hold back his hair and soothe him as he threw up his stomach contents.

By midday, Harry didn't feel nauseous at all. He was still achey, tired, and swollen, but they still went to the appointment. They explained Harry's symptoms, and they ran multiple tests and took a urine sample. Soon after, they left Louis and Harry alone until they got the results. They held both hands in each others and waited anxiously until the young blonde woman, Doctor Anderson, came back with a bright smile.

Harry was pregnant.

They set up an ultrasound then, and Louis held Harry's hand as they heard their baby's heartbeat all around the room. They saw the picture on the monitor, and Harry immediately burst into tears. Louis requested several pictures of their baby to take home with them.

Harry was beaming the rest of the day. Louis took him out to dinner, and they spent nearly the entire time just talking about their plans with the baby. Harry had never felt so happy.

-

Louis stayed for the rest of the week to make sure Harry was alright. Fortunately, in the few weeks that he had been sick, Harry had only missed one full day of class, and was able to quickly catch up on any homework he missed. He stopped getting sick daily, but Louis still held back his long hair whenever he faced to the toilet early in the morning. While Harry was in class, Louis busied himself around the city and always met Harry for lunch somewhere after his classes were over.

Ed enjoyed having Louis around. They got along great and Harry knew that Louis had a trust of Ed that he would help make sure Harry was okay while he was gone. 

Despite his sickness, Harry felt very excited to be pregnant. His daily life became different just knowing that he was with child, even if no one else could tell yet. It had been less than a week since it was confirmed, and Harry was getting more and more excited by the day and he couldn't couldn't wait to start showing.

Harry began planning in all of his free time. He had always eaten healthy, but he looked up the absolute best things to eat and had become even more stricter on his diet. 

Louis and Harry had sat down a lot to talk about the baby. They agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about the child until Harry was past his first trimester. They didn't want the news of Harry's pregnancy to leak to the media while he still had a higher chance of miscarriage.

Harry cried when Louis left that Saturday to go back to filming. When Harry arrived back to his flat after going with Louis to the airport, he checked Twitter and saw that someone had taken a picture of him and Louis hugging before he boarded. The update accounts dedicated to Louis were going crazy over the picture. Harry only cried harder and partially blamed his hormones.

Louis called and texted Harry consistently after he arrived home. Harry knew that Louis was upset that they couldn't be together during the beginning stages of Harry's pregnancy, but Harry promised he would update Louis about everything that happened as often as he could.

Harry's symptoms of morning sickness were a lot less frequent by his next doctor's appointment. It was mid October, and he was right at 12 weeks mark. They set up an ultrasound, and Doctor Anderson told Harry that everything looked healthy and great. Naturally, Harry requested several copies of the ultrasound pictures. He planned on sending not his Louis pictures of their unborn child, but also his mum and Louis' mum, Jay.

Harry decided that he would tell both of their mum's about the news after he got back from his appointment. He put them on a three way call so they could both hear it together. Anne and Jay were both very ecstatic at hearing that Harry was 12 weeks pregnant with the first grandchild. Harry explained the plans that he had discussed with Louis, like how he would finish school and fly out to be with Louis. They both requested pictures from the ultrasound, which Harry promised to send.

It was the second week of November and Harry was 13 weeks pregnant. 

His semester seemed to be speeding by quickly. His finals were in a little over a month, and Harry couldn't be more ready to be done with it all. The more he talked with Louis about their plan for when Harry moved to LA, the more excited he became.

"I talked to my team," Louis began after Harry had finished talking about one of his projects in his advanced photography class. "They said we can announce the pregnancy if we're ready. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm ready," Harry rubbed his tummy, feeling the slight hardness of the skin under his palm. "I told a few people here. Ed obviously knows, but I told Liam and Niall this week too. And I already told you that I let our families know. I'm okay with the public knowing now."

"How should we do it then?" Louis asked him. "Do you want to post something with your black and white filter on your Instagram?"

Harry had been very proud of his Instagram theme. He had thousands and thousands of followers now, not just because he was dating Louis, but because of his photography as well.

"Um, I think I want to wait until we're together before I post anything on social media. Could we issue a statement from your team?"

"That would probably be best," Louis agreed. "You can keep things lowkey over there until you come out here."

"I don't need your fanbase finding me," Harry giggled.

"But what do you want to do with the stuff you have there in London when you move here?" Louis changed the subject.

"Could I store some of it at your house here? Ed is leaving the flat when I do. I could send over whatever else I need and bring some in my suitcase when I come over," Harry explained. "I'll need maternity clothes by then, I'm sure."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out," Louis smiled at him. "Are you showing yet, baby?"

"Um, no, not really," Harry sighed sadly. "I was hoping I would be showing more by now but the doctor said my body is changing normally, so."

"You still look really good, H, I swear you're glowing. I'm really proud of you," Louis stared fondly and Harry beamed. "I'm so sorry we can't be together right now."

"I miss you," Harry rubbed his stomach. "We miss you."

"I love and miss you so much, angel," Louis reassured.

"So, I decided that I'm skipping graduation next month. Me and Ed agreed that it isn't a big deal to us and we just want to move on."

Louis chuckled. "That's your decision, lovely. I don't think it matters that much."

"Good. I'm coming over there as soon as possible. I miss you, in many ways," Harry licked his lips and raised his eyebrows, making Louis laugh again.

"Now, H, I promise I'll let you ride me the night you come over here. Finish with good grades first," Louis grinned at the camera.

Harry sighed dramatically, resting his hand on his chin. "Yeah, I will. I'm happy with how my classes are going, actually."

"Good, hey, I really need to sleep since I have to go on set early tomorrow. Goodnight, baby. Text me tomorrow," Louis blew him a kiss.

"Love you," Harry waved before signing off.

-

Three days later, Harry was drinking a smoothie downstairs at the bar counter when Ed causally walked in with a sly smile.

"So, you announced it?" He raised his eyebrows from where he stood on the other side of where Harry was sitting.

"The baby?" Harry perked up. "Well, we're going to, anyway."

"it's already out," Ed laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "You're everywhere, H. There's already been a ton of articles. People magazine was given the exclusive."

"Oh," Harry felt a nervous tug inside of him. "Wow, I didn't realize it would be this soon. I'm barely out of my first trimester."

"Did you know they would announce it?" Ed asked, moving over to the fridge.

"I told Louis that it was okay," Harry thought back to their conversation. "We agreed that they could release a statement but we wouldn't post anything on social media until we were together."

"Ah, well," Ed grabbed an apple and closed the fridge. "It's out, now, Haz," he patted Harry's shoulder and walked out of the flat.

Harry texted Louis and asked if he could Skype since it was about 9:00 in LA. Louis replied and called him minutes later.

"Hey, baby," Louis smiled at the camera. Harry adored how soft and cute Louis looked when he wore his Adidas hoodies. Harry was incredibly in love.

"I miss you terribly," Harry felt his heartache at the thought of how much he missed his boyfriend's arms.

"Baby," Louis' face changed when he realized Harry looked down. "Did you see the articles? How do you feel?"

"I'm a little nervous," Harry admitted. "Paps won't find me, will they?"

"They shouldn't. I had to do a short pap walk to get coffee yesterday because my team wanted pictures for the articles. I told them not to bother you. I'm sorry, H. I promise that if this was planned that I would have waited until you moved out here before we had a baby and-"

"It's okay, Louis," Harry's hand found his way to his tummy, rubbing it over his cream colored sweater. "I love our baby and I'm ready. Yeah, I'm nervous, but I won't be alone for much longer."

"Did anyone say anything to you after the articles?" Louis asked.

"Only Ed did. I have class in 30 minutes, but I don't know if any of my friends in the class will say anything," Harry answered.

"Get to class, baby, and text me later," Louis waved and signed off.

Two hours later, Harry strode quickly out of the building and headed to his apartment. He pulled out his phone and texted Louis.

 _They mentioned it. Saw it on twitter_ Harry sent.

Louis replied almost immediately.  
_what did they say ?_

 _They asked if I was really pregnant. I was everywhere on social media apparently. and #congratslouisandharry was trending earlier?_ Harry flushed while reliving how giggly the girls in his class got over the topic.

His phone buzzed a moment later.  
_I saw it was trending while you were in class !! Celeb pregnancies are dramatic my love_

 _I suppose_ Harry replied, crossing the street to his apartment.

_going to sleep baby !! love you baby :)_

Harry smiled down at his phone. _we love you too xx_

-

Nothing exciting happened for the rest of the week. Louis and Harry skyped daily, and always texted each other. Louis seemed to constantly ask if Harry could see his bump yet, which Harry would always send a sad face in reply.

It was when Harry was 14 weeks and 3 days pregnant, he walked over to the mirror for his daily baby bump check, and that's when he saw it. It was a clear, small bump.

Harry squealed and immediately ran to his phone. Louis picked up on the second ring.

"Baby? Baby, you okay?" Louis sounded rushed. Louis knew that Harry always texted him before he called.

"I'm showing!" Harry stood back in front of the mirror, holding his t shirt up with the hand that wasn't holding the phone. "Louis, our baby, oh my god, that's your baby."

He heard Louis choke. "Haz, I'm- please send me a picture," he asked. "The crew here has been asking so much about you. I want to show them."

"I'll send you a picture," Harry rubbed his stomach, unable to stop smiling. "I'll call you after class. I know you're busy. I'm sorry, I just-"

"Baby, it's okay," Louis sounded excited. "I really can't talk long- but- oh my god, Harry, our baby," he sounded in disbelief.

"I know. I told my doctor not to tell me the gender. During my next appointment he's going to help me transfer things over to a doctor in LA. We'll find out the gender together," Harry said.

"I can't wait, baby. Less than a month," Louis replied happily.

"Go back to whatever you're doing and I'll send pics. Love you always," Harry promised, still smiling.

"Love you, baby," Louis hung up.

Harry immediately took four pictures of his tummy with his shirt lifted up. He sent them to Louis with a smiley face, receiving a heart-eyes emoji in reply.

Harry got ready for class and put on his tightest t-shirt, feeling on top of the world.

-

After he started showing, things became relatively calm for Harry. He sent Louis pictures of his baby bump every day, and even started wearing lace panties for the pictures. The first time, he explained to Louis through a text that he simply felt pretty with them on. Louis replied with a picture of him palming his hard cock in his boxers, and suddenly they had discovered a new _thing_ for their relationship.

Harry was still passing his classes with high marks, much to his gratefulness. His pregnancy symptoms had disappeared for the most part, and he actually felt really good. He was glowing, according to multiple classmates and friends. Harry was so excited to have a baby, particularly, Louis' baby.

Harry knew he would do most of his baby shopping in LA. He went out with Ed after class one day to buy some stretchy leggings, since his jeans were just starting to get too tight. By week 16, his bump had gotten quite a bit bigger and he was getting thicker everywhere, not that he knew Louis minded.

Ed had also driven and helped Harry with bringing larger objects over to Louis' large house in London. It was only about 30 minutes away from the university, but it was set on some property near a lake. It was beautiful and Harry hoped they could live there part-time after Louis finished filming.

Harry and Ed had divided the furniture and everything in the apartment by the time finals week rolled around in December. Harry had shipped a few boxes over to LA of things he wanted to keep but didn't want to bring in his suitcase. All that Harry had left in the apartment were items he would be taking on the plane.

Harry was ecstatic. He was in his final week of school and he would be seeing Louis that weekend. He had had his last doctor's appointment the Friday before, and he was all clear to fly. He was set up to visit another doctor in LA in three weeks time.

He had tests on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Ed told him that he would take Harry by Louis' to drop off his last load of items that he wouldn't need for LA. Afterwards, Ed took him out to dinner at one of their favorite cafes in celebration of finishing their exams.

"I'll miss you, Haz," Ed told him as he bit into his sandwich. "But, I suppose I can just google your name if I need updates."

Harry laughed as he chewed his salad. "Or check Twitter," he added.

"Ah, yes, Twitter. But, hey, give me updates, yeah? It'll be weird not living with you," Ed set his sandwich down and reached across the table to touch Harry's wrist. "You'll be an amazing dad. You're doing so great during this pregnancy, even without Louis."

"Thank you, I promise we'll keep in touch," Harry couldn't help but feel his heart sink. They had been best friends since first year when they lived in the same hallway in the dorms. They had shared a flat together during their third year.

"Text me lots of pictures of your baby," Ed moved his hand back to pick up his sandwich. "I'm positive they'll be adorable."

Harry cradled the under part of his tummy. "I'm so excited, Ed," Harry confessed. "You know how much I've wanted a baby. I wasn't expecting one this soon but I'm so ready."

"You're ready up until you're changing diapers," Ed winked as he took a bite of his food, making Harry laugh. "I'm kidding. Make your man do that part."

"He's going to be a great father," Harry wiped his mouth. "He's so good with children."

"Good, well, at least you both aren't going into it completely clueless," Ed said, putting his napkin on his plate.

"I've done a lot of research. I have a journal, sort of, with printed articles regarding my pregnancy," Harry explained happily. "I've been doing yoga, as you know, and Louis has a fitness room in his house in LA. I also have some recipes that I've been wanting to cook. I also started on vitamins that my doctor approved on."

"You have to be the most precise pregnant person I've been around," Ed shook his head. "Your baby will be spoiled."

"I want to have lots of babies. Me and Louis have talked about it," Harry was smiling brightly now, rubbing his tummy again. "I want it to happen so bad."

"I know you do," Ed laughed.

They finished up their dinner and Ed drove them home. Harry said goodnight and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part two :)
> 
> EDIT: I accidentally posted the second chapter twice?? I had it saved that way for some reason- so I apologize for that. It's been fixed :)

Harry arrived at the airport at 9:00 the following morning. Ed dropped him off with a kiss on the cheek and made him promise to be careful. Harry them went through the necessary security, even gathering a sympathetic look from one of the security guards working. Harry supposed it was because he was obviously pregnant, tired and by himself.

Harry walked over to his gate, his small suitcase in one hand and his carry-on in another. He sat down by a window and surveyed the people that were going to be on the same flight as him.

He texted Louis what he was doing and spent his time downloading new games for his phone. Harry was thankful that no one came to sit by him in the time that he sat there.

It was less than 30 minutes later that they boarded the large plane. Harry found the row where his seat was and suddenly realised he wasn't sure if he could lift his suitcase in the storage above him. His face grew hot as he was about to attempt to pick it up when a tap on his shoulder startled him.

"Let me get it," a young teenage girl replied. She had straight brown hair and pink braces. Harry nodded wordlessly and stepped into the row where his seat was, moving out of her way.

The girl managed to lift and store Harry's suitcase without a struggle. She closed the lid and smiled politely at Harry.

"Thank you," Harry sat in his seat at the window side. He lounged back as the young girl sat down one seat over from him.

"No problem!" The girl told him, her brown eyes scanning Harry before landing on his stomach. "Are you- are- wait, what's your name?"

Harry flushed. "Harry," he told her.

"I thought so. I'm Claire. I think your boyfriend is super talented and I have a poster of one of his movies in my bedroom. Congratulations, by the way," she talked very fast and grinned at him.

Harry had no idea how she recognised Harry, considering he had only been papped a few times, none of which had been since he was pregnant. Harry wasn't famous at all without Louis' name. The girl, Claire, must really love Louis if she knew who Harry was.

"How far along are you?" Claire asked, staring at Harry with wide, brown eyes.

"18 weeks," Harry told her with a smile, setting his hand on his stomach.

"Congratulations!" Claire squealed a little too loud. "Can we, um, take a picture? Is that okay?"

Harry blinked. No one had ever asked him that before. "I- yeah, if you want. Just don't post it anywhere until we're off the plane, yeah?"

"Will do!" The girl grinned, pulling out her phone. Harry saw her change the camera to be front facing and leaned in with a half smile as she took a couple of pictures.

"Thank you!" She giggled, "I'm going to go to my seat. Nice to meet you!"

"Same to you, love," Harry waved and put in his earphones and stared out the window. He was vaguely aware of someone sitting down in the space where Claire had been but he didn't make eye contact.

The rest of the flight was smooth. There were no interruptions and Harry fell asleep off and on for several hours, but always woke up in time for the food that was served. He kept his hand protectively on his baby bump, listening to his favorite playlist with over 100 songs on repeat. He felt very relaxed.

Finally, hours later, they arrived at LAX. Louis had told Harry the day before that he would be picking up Harry at their _usual_ spot.

A man across the aisle offered to take down Harry's suitcase, much to Harry's appreciation. He made it off the plane and headed towards the exit where Louis would be meeting him. They hadn't seen each other for 3 months and Harry was anxious. When he made it out the doors, he spotted Louis' driver immediately.

"Mr. Styles," the man greeted with a polite smile, taking Harry's bags from him. "How was your flight?"

"It was good," Harry looked past him, hoping he could see Louis. "Is Louis-?"

"In the car," the man confirmed. Harry didn't reply before opening the middle door and immediately feeling Louis' arms around him.

"Baby, oh my god," Louis pulled him into his lap, like they always did, and Harry kissed him hard. He had missed the closure and security that he felt in Louis' arms.

However, as they were kissing passionately and Harry pressed himself up further against Louis, the kiss was broken when Harry felt his baby bump rub against Louis.

"You're so incredibly beautiful," Louis' hand went to Harry's stomach as he pecked his cheek. "How was your flight? Are you hydrated? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry was a hopeless mess of giggles in Louis' lap. He heard Louis' driver get back in the car. "I had plenty of food and water. I'm doing fine."

"Good," Louis helped Harry into the seat next to him so he could fasten his seatbelt. They stayed close the entire time, Louis kept one arm around Harry, squeezing his hip, and tangled his fingers with Harry's using his free hand.

"You're so pretty, Haz," Louis told him, pecking his cheek again. Harry blushed and giggled more at the affection. "You look beautiful. You look so pregnant and you're actually _glowing."_

"Love you," Harry squeezed his hand. "I've been dying to see you."

"I know, baby," Louis sighed. "I'm so proud of you for doing so well this semester. Congratulations on finishing uni, my love."

"I'm so happy," Harry laid his head on Louis' shoulder. "I finished uni this week and now I'm with my favorite person."

"I love you," Louis reminded him. Harry sighed and snuggled closer.

When they arrived to Louis' home, Harry insisted that they take pictures together, since they had been apart for a few weeks and Harry wanted to post something about his pregnancy.

Harry had posted quite a few pictures with Louis. The first one he posted of him, which was less than a week after they first announced that they were dating last May, was of Louis smiling on the beach in front of a gorgeous sunset. He captioned it, "Lucky" and it was the first picture that he had ever posted that wasn't black and white.

Louis loved posting pictures of Harry. He took a lot of them when Harry wasn't looking but his favorites were selfies. Their pictures always got thousands and thousands of likes and comments, all of which make Harry smile.

Harry got out his camera and took a picture of Louis' hand on his baby bump. He filtered it black and white and posted it on Instagram with no caption. He tagged Louis in it and the comments and likes came in rapidly.

Louis posted a picture a few minutes later of Harry kissing his cheek and captioned it as "My baby is having our baby :)"

It ended up getting almost a million likes in just a few hours and Louis' phone was blowing up with texts of congratulations from his friends. Harry couldn't stop blushing.

-

"Can we go baby clothes shopping soon?" Harry asked as he settled in his chair.

Louis had decided to take Harry to a fancy, high-end restaurant that evening. It was the kind of place that was dimly lit with candles and a single rose on each individual table. It was romantic and Harry adored it.

"I think that would be fun," Louis settled his arms on the table and stared at Harry with that certain look of _fond._ It always made Harry blush and feel utterly wanted.

"We can find out the gender at my doctor's appointment. Doctor Anderson, my doctor in London, helped set everything up for me to see someone here," Harry let his hand settled on his tummy, which was bulging out of his pink floral YSL shirt.

"I remember you saying that," Louis replied, staring straight at Harry and seeming very interested. "I promise I'll go with you to that appointment. We should find out the gender together."

"Good evening, gentlemen," a young waiter popped up over from behind Harry, startling him. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Water for me," Louis answered, looking over at Harry, "and for you, my love?"

"Water as well and light ice," Harry specified to the blond waiter who couldn't be any older than him. The waiter was staring at Louis in a bit of a dumbstruck before he nodded and walk away.

"Someone obviously recognizes you," Harry giggled as Louis arched his eyebrows.

"You think?" He asked.

"I know," Harry reached across the table and Louis' hand met him halfway. "Everyone wants my man."

Louis squeezed his hand before letting go and reaching for the menus that were set on the table. Harry stayed quiet and assessed just how _handsome_ Louis looked in his black button-up shirt with his hair styled in a quiff. Harry surely wasn't worthy of this man.

"What looks good, lovely?" Louis peered up from his menu, catching Harry staring at him. "You okay, H?"

"Yeah," Harry blinked and stumbled to grab his own menu. "Sorry, I just, you're so beautiful, Louis. I've missed you a lot."

Louis looked up and smiled sincerely. "I've missed you so much. I'm very lonely without you, you know. I hate coming home from filming only to see an empty bed."

"I'm glad we're past that," Harry said optimistically. "Now you'll get to come home to me and the baby."

Louis grinned. "I'm excited, love. I thought I would be more nervous than this about becoming a father. I actually feel good about it."

Harry couldn't help but beam at Louis' words. "I do too," he said. "I've always wanted a family with you but, I mean, you knew that."

Louis chuckled and looked at his menu again. "You'd never let me forget it."

The waiter came back and they ordered their food. Everything on the menu sounded very fancy and  
_expensive._ Sometimes Harry wasn't used to the fact he was dating a well-known actor. Louis was considered a B-List actor currently, but by the time he finishes filming _Fool's Gold,_ Harry definitely thinks he'll be more of an A-List.

They chatted idly and Louis informed him that he wouldn't have to go back on set until Monday. Harry said he would call a friend to go look at baby clothes and furniture for the nursery. They talked about all the little details about things that occurred over the last week that they hadn't mentioned on Skype. Every minute that passed, Harry realised just how much he had missed Louis.

They were quiet for a little bit then and Harry glanced up from where he had been staring in his lap and met Louis' pretty eyes.

"I love you so much," Louis told him. "I'm taking you out again on Christmas, by the way."

"Louis," Harry laughed. "You haven't even finished taking me out for tonight."

Louis leaned in. "True, only because the night isn't over until I suck you off," he moved back and watched as Harry shifted in his seat.

"What are we doing on Christmas then?" Harry reverted back, trying desperately not to imagine Louis getting on his knees. They hadn't fucked in _weeks._

"It's a surprise," Louis winked.

Harry frowned. "Can I have a hint?"

"Nope," Louis popped. "But, I'm counting it as a date because I need to make up for all the weeks that I didn't take you out."

"What am I supposed to wear?" Harry asked.

"Something similar to what you're wearing, maybe. Just be comfortable, love. Besides, we have a week until then," Louis pointed out.

Harry didn't bother replying, opting to change the subject. "How's your movie coming along?"

Harry adored the way that Louis' eyes lit up when he talked about his acting career. Harry knew that Louis loved what he did. He had told Harry about the plot for the movie the moment that he found out he got the part. _Fool's Gold_ was supposed to be one of the biggest movies of next year and Harry couldn't wait to be Louis' date to the premiere.

By the time Louis finished giving him details of the movie, their food arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while until Louis broke it by sighing heavily.

"I'm so tired," Louis stated, resting his hand in his cheek and setting his fork down.

"I bet," Harry chewed his food as he talked.

"It's not easy being me," Louis winked at Harry before picking up his knife to cut his entree. "Although, I'm not the one who was pregnant and on an airplane by myself. You must be exhausted, love."

"I'm all right," Harry reassured. "The baby didn't hurt me all that bad. There was some kicking, but none that you could've felt."

Louis bit his lip. "I want to be able to feel it," he said.

"It shouldn't be long though!" Harry perked up. "I talked to my doctor about it, actually. I know you want to feel it."

"I'm just impatient. I want to feel our little bean," Louis repeated, beginning to eat again.

"It won't be long. I promise," Harry rubbed his stomach and smiled.

They finished up eating and decided to skip desert after Louis promised he would give Harry a much better desert at home. Louis paid for their food and they walked out of the restaurant with their arms linked, smiling and laughing all the way to the car.

-

"Louis, Louis- oh my god," Harry yanked on Louis' hair hard, making the man pull off and move his mouth to Harry's inner thighs, nibbling and biting at them.

"I wanted your mouth on me for so long," Harry spread his legs wider to try to stop his thighs from crushing Louis. "I've been waiting for weeks."

Louis hummed, moving to nibble on Harry's other thigh. "Wasn't the same, was it, H? While I was on the other side of the world and all you had were your fingers," Louis slid two slick fingers inside Harry, something he had been doing before he moved his mouth to Harry's cock.

"I've been so horny since you knocked me up," Harry's breath was unsteady at the sight of Louis' head buried between his thighs, only seeing his messed up fringe.

"God, you're so sexy," Louis fingered him deep, adding in a third finger and sitting up a little to set his hand on Harry's stomach. "Feel me, Haz? So much pressure there."

"Fuck," Harry whimpered, feeling Louis rub his baby bump.

"Gonna come soon, baby? Get yourself all messy?" Louis teased, fingers still deep inside of Harry as he moved his other hand from Harry's stomach back onto the bed. He leaned down to tease his lips around Harry's cock. "I know you're close. You're so good for me."

Louis' praise, his utterly soft and gentle voice made Harry let out a loud whine. He had missed the physical touch of Louis and the emotional connection that they shared. He missed _Louis._ Harry was so in love it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm close," Harry's hips bucked up when Louis licked the tip of his cock teasingly, making eye contact with Harry as he did it.

"Come for me, angel. Get yourself all messy," Louis encouraged, settling back down at an angle to nibble on Harry's inner thighs.

"Fuck, Lou- Louis-" Harry began to grind down on Louis' fingers, letting out a cry as he came on his stomach, riding out his aftershocks with Louis' fingers all the way through it.

His head collapsed against the pillow and Louis pulled his fingers out. Harry felt himself get sleepy almost immediately as Louis maneuvered himself to lay down beside Harry.

"I missed you so much," Louis slid his arm over Harry's chest to touch his side, moving his lips to Harry's jawline.

"Missed you more than anything," Harry sighed tiredly.

"Let's get you dressed for bed," Louis rubbed his stomach for a few seconds before sliding out of bed, Harry following moments later.

"We're going to be parents, Lou," Harry said in their silence as he slipped on his large, white t shirt. Louis smiled as he put on his sweatpants.

"I know, baby. It's a little unreal, isn't it? Me and you," Louis climbed into bed once he was dressed and Harry did the same. 

"We haven't been together for that long though. My mum is concerned about that," Harry admitted, facing Louis under the glow of Louis' bedside lamp that was still on. "She's afraid that we don't know each other as well as we think we do. But trust me - she adores you, she's just worried for me."

"Is it because of my reputation?" Louis' face had a very visible downcast. "Harry, I promise that you know me. I'm not what the media says that I am. They see negative things, but I thought you knew that," Louis visibly looked upset the more that he talked.

"I've known you for 7 months," Harry tangled their fingers. "It might not be long enough for some people, but I'm in love with you."

Louis pecked Harry's cheek and turned out the lamp before scooting back to Harry in the darkness. "I love you always."

"Louis," Harry paused. "Christmas is next week. Is your family coming over?"

"Not this year," Louis informed him. "I don't want you to have any added stress. You need to rest more, love," Louis rested a hand on Harry's hip, his arm laying across Harry's stomach from where Harry faced him.

"Are you sure? Lou, I can-"

"Baby," Louis chuckled. "I promise. My mum understood completely. We'll just have a small Christmas here, and I'm taking you out. Also, don't you dare try to decorate."

Harry hummed. "I won't," he said before pausing, suddenly grabbing Louis' arm. "Oh my god, your birthday is next week too. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't buy me anything," Louis insisted, chuckling. "Please, Haz. Everything I want is right here. You're home now and that was all I wanted."

Harry pouted. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I promise," Louis kissed his forehead. "I want to just relax and take some time off when I turn 27. We both need a break."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds nice," Harry yawned again.

"Go to sleep, angel," Louis kissed his cheek.

"Love you, Lou," Harry yawned as he rolled over into his permanent position as little spoon, feeling Louis' arm wrap across him and hold his baby bump. Louis rubbed his stomach gently in circular movements, making Harry sigh and sink further into Louis' arms.

-

The next few days went by uneventfully. Louis was on a 2 week break from filming over the holidays, and opted to spend that time watching old movies in bed with Harry. At the beginning of his 19th week of pregnancy, Harry had hoped that Louis would be able to feel the baby kick. Every time Harry felt their child move, he placed a hand on his stomach and Louis rushed to do the same, hoping to feel _something._ Doctor Anderson had told Harry a couple weeks previously that Louis would be able to feel the baby kick at any time.

Louis' birthday was calm, just as he had asked for. They cooked together and kissed until their lips were swollen and Harry almost burned the chicken because of it. Louis bent Harry over the counter and ate him out as a claimed punishment.

Christmas Day was just as nice as the previous days. Both Louis and Harry called their families, wishing them a happy Christmas. They heard Louis' sisters go on about the gifts that Louis had bought them, making the man blush with pride.

Louis and Harry had agreed not to give each other gifts, especially after Harry insisted that the only gift he wanted was growing inside of him, which made Louis tear up. Louis still had a surprise for that evening, but insisted that it wasn't _exactly_ a Christmas gift.

Harry cooked them a nice breakfast, one that was large enough to feed a family of multiple people. They sat on the couch and watched Grease, simply because Harry had insisted. Louis gave him a blowjob halfway through and told him that as soon as the movie was over they would go out.

Harry changed into a cream sweater. He hadn't bought maternity clothes since he went to LA and his shirt was stretching over his bump. He adored showing off that he was with child, so he didn't mind the stretch much.

He put on leggings and waited by the front door for Louis, who was slipping on his jean jacket. It was just before sunset and the weather had been warm all day, something Harry simply loved about LA. They headed out the front door of the house, got inside of Louis' Range Rover and left the gated property.

"How far are we going?" Harry asked as Louis turned onto the road.

"Not very," Louis said. "You haven't been here before, not that I know of, anyway. You'll love it."

Harry frowned, knowing it couldn't be a restaurant since they ate leftovers for dinner. It was Christmas, and not many places were open.

They cruised in silence for a little while, looking out at the pretty city before them. Louis turned and they went to an area that Harry wasn't as familiar with. In a few turns, they were out of the open city and zooming down a road with trees all along.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, enjoying the view of the sun glinting through the trees.

"You'll see," Louis smiled.

They turned again and pulled off into a small lot. Harry gasped at the sight of a small park in front of them. There were lamp posts marking a pathway that led into the distant trees and green grass surrounded them. There were cherry blossom trees surrounding the area and Harry's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Louis," he breathed, moving forward onto the walkway. "This place is so beautiful. How come we've never been?"

"I didn't know about it, honestly," Louis seemed nervous. He was licking his lips and his eyes were darting. "It just kind of happened, I guess."

Harry walked ahead of Louis on across the grass, inhaling the pretty smell that surrounded them. "This place is so beautiful, isn't it, Lou?" he said.

Louis didn't respond.

Harry turned around and Louis was on one knee.

"Harry," he cleared his throat and Harry's eyes widened as he stood frozen in shock. He felt Louis grab his hand.

"Lou-"

"Harry," Louis said firmly. "I've known you for seven months out of my twenty seven years of life, and I've never been happier with anyone in the way that I am with you. You're everything I could ever want and I'm hopelessly in love with you. I don't know what my life is without you, Harry."

Harry felt his eyes begin to water uncontrollably as Louis took a deep breath and continued. "We met in a crazy way but I've never felt a connection with anyone like I have with you. I don't know what I am without you. You've changed my whole life and I always want you to be apart of it. I was always scared of becoming a dad, because of what my dad did to me but you've given me more love, support, and confidence than I could have ever imagined. I can't wait to raise our baby together."

Harry had tears falling down his face as Louis continued on, never losing eye contact with Harry.

"One of the first things you told me was that you hated big weddings, and that's why I want to marry you quietly. I want you to take my last name like you've talked about for so long. I want to be there for you and raise our family together. I want to give you everything that you've dreamed of. So, Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?"

Harry sobbed into the hand that wasn't holding Louis'. He nodded furiously, semi-aware of Louis slipping a ring on his finger through his hazy vision. Louis pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you, I love you," Louis held him close, swaying a little to rock Harry. "You're my everything."

Harry cried into Louis' neck, feeling unable to control his emotions suddenly. He blamed it on his pregnancy.

They stood there for awhile. Harry had no idea how much time had passed as he settled down and finally stopped crying. It was nearly dark out by the time Louis let go of him and looked at his face.

"Let's go home, baby," Louis smiled at him.

Louis drove them home and they never said a word the whole way. Every word had already been spoken in the form of a diamond ring settled on Harry's finger.

Later that evening, Harry posted a black and white picture of the shining ring on his finger on Instagram with no caption. Naturally, all hell broke loose.

-

Harry wanted to go out with Louis every chance that he had. Harry wasn't quite used to the beautiful weather in December and tried to convince Louis that it was the only reason he wanted to go out. Louis, of course, knew better. He knew that Harry wanted to show off his new ring.

They went out and did something simple on most days. Louis wasn't working for a couple weeks and Harry wanted to go out and explore LA more before the baby arrived.

They went to the movies, ate frozen yogurt (which Harry had been craving a lot of), went to coffee shops to drink tea and went on walks through the park. No matter where they went, lots of people commented on Harry's baby bump and he always blushed and told them how far along he was. Louis would smile proudly beside him. They were _that_ couple that always bragged about their unborn baby and Harry's expensive engagement ring. Harry was so in love.

Louis often met fans when they went out. They were usually around Louis and Harry's age or a little older, and were nice enough to ask for a picture and kindly wishing the couple all the best.

It was two days before the New Year and Louis and Harry were on their first mini golf date. Louis was absolutely terrible but he kept insisting that he would purposely mess up his shot just make Harry laugh. It worked and Harry didn't bother correcting his form with the club.

They were halfway through the course when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind right as Harry was about to take his shot.

"Can I help you?" Harry giggled as Louis rubbed his stomach and set his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"The girls behind us keep staring and taking our picture," Louis breathed right into Harry's ear. "Want to show you off and also give them a great view of my ass."

"I see," Harry turned a little and Louis pecked his cheek. "How old are they?"

"Late teens, I'd say. I heard them going on about how they would approach me, so, we'll see," Louis stepped back and winked. "Now, take your shot, angel."

Harry made it in the first try, much to his excitement, and picked up his pink golf club and stood to wait for Louis.

After Louis finished, they walked hand in hand to the next hole. Harry was just lining up to take his shot when he heard a soft giggle behind him.

Harry couldn't help but turn and regretted it immediately. A pretty girl with long, straight brown hair stood _way_ too close to Louis, who had clearly just noticed her a well. Harry swallowed.

"Hi," the girl eyed Louis up and down and Harry was seeing red.

"Hi, love," Louis chirped, smiling. Sometimes Harry hated how friendly he was to fans, particularly to _pretty_ fans.

"Um, can I take a picture with you? I'm a really big fan," The girl didn't even glance over at Harry. "I'm so excited for your new movie. Also, I loved Walking in the Wind."

"Aw, thank you," Louis rubbed his hands together. "That one was fun to film."

The girl smiled in a bright, pretty way that Harry certainly didn't like at all. He felt frozen in his place with his golf club in his hand and feeling as if he was interrupting something.

"My friends wanted to meet you but they're nervous, so I decided to come over first," Harry heard the girl say before zoning out. He eyed her up and down, mentally scoffing at her choice of white converse with her short, purple sundress. "-and they'll come over in a little bit."

"No problem. How should we do this? A selfie? Or should Harry-"

"Selfie," the girl blurted out, still not even glancing over at Harry.

Harry watched awkwardly as the girl pulled out her phone and they took a few pictures together. Harry, for the first time in awhile, truly felt self conscious standing there. He was 20 weeks pregnant, and definitely not as fit as he used to be. Louis was talking to a very pretty, very thin girl. Harry had never felt such a rage of jealousy before, feeling as if it was a monster crawling in his chest.

The girl hugged him after they took selfies and Harry felt a bit nauseous when she kissed his scruffy cheek. Louis waved bye to her as she went back to her friends, who were all giggling a few yards behind them. Harry didn't say a word and lined up his ball.

"She was nice," Louis commented as Harry his the golf ball and missed the hole by a small amount. He didn't say a word in reply.

Louis clearly didn't notice how Harry was feeling as he took his shot and made it, surprisingly, in the first try. They weren't keeping score, and Harry hit his ball into the hole before huffing to the next hole.

"It's always nice to meet nice fans," Louis spoke up again as Harry took his first shot, getting it over the small river that stood between him and the hole. Once again, he didn't reply. He could hear the girls behind him on the course but he refused to turn around.

Harry waited until Louis took his shot and joined Harry on the other side. "Hey, hey you okay?" Louis asked him then.

In his annoyance, Harry took a sloppy shot and went on to the next hole but Louis grabbed his arm.

"Harry," he tried to make eye contact, but Harry stared at Louis' shoes. "What's the matter? What's gotten into you?"

"It doesn't fucking matter," Harry yanked away from Louis' grasp and turned back around. He felt hot under the bright LA sun and very flustered.

"Harry, no, stop," Louis' voice was a little more urgent than before. "Baby, look at me. Please, Harry."

Harry turned back around and looked Louis in the eyes, seeing his worried stare as he tried to set another gentle hand on Harry's arm.

"Do you feel okay? Do you want to go home?" Louis asked him. "You looked flushed, H. Do you want me to get you some water?"

"I-" Harry suddenly saw the group of girls walking closer towards them. He awkwardly shook from Louis' grip and tried to cross his arms over his stomach.

Louis scrunched up his face in confusion, clearly noticing Harry's body language. "Baby?" He asked. "Can we-"

"Louis!" Harry glared at a bleach blonde girl that approached Louis. "Can I have a picture with you?"

"I need to sit down," Harry declared and set off of the course and into the main building.

Harry bought a water bottle and sat alone in a booth, feeling himself settle down more as the minutes passed. He went on Twitter for a little bit, checked his email, finished his water and was about to go on Instagram when Louis returned, looking very rushed.

"I'm so, so sorry, love," Louis got out as he slid into the booth across from Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"The baby is more settled now," Harry rested a hand on his tummy.

"Good, good," Louis looked around. "I- were you okay out there? What happened, baby?"

Harry squirmed in his seat. "I- um, I just felt a little nervous. I just put myself down sometimes."

Louis frowned. "Why? Because of that girl? Amelia?"

Harry didn't ask how Louis found out her name. "Yeah, I guess."

"But you know I love you," Louis said gently. "I didn't give you a ring a few days ago for nothing. I'm going to marry the fuck out of you, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but break into a smile. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Promise," Louis smiled in return. "But, H, you never get jealous of fans. Why would you now?"

"She was just really pretty and I'm not as fit as I used to be," Harry's arm rested underneath his tummy. "I love being pregnant, and I've never felt bad about it until now. I just felt so angry, yet I don't really understand why."

"Maybe pregnancy hormones?" Louis suggested and Harry nodded. "Even if you do feel bad about how you look, just remember that I made you that way."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and rub his stomach. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I'm sorry for getting so jealous."

"Hey," Louis reached across the table and Harry rested his other arm on the surface, letting Louis grab his wrist. "I've been around plenty of pregnant people and I'm pretty sure it's just your hormones. Don't worry about it, yeah? We're good, baby."

Harry nodded and smiled down at where Louis was gripping him. "'m your baby," he blushed.

"Of course you're my baby," Louis said happily. "My baby is having our baby."

Harry still felt his cheeks go red at Louis' words, making the older man grin.

"Now, come on, baby," Louis slid out of the booth and took Harry's hand. "Let's go sit somewhere and have some tea."

They sat in a small shop for nearly two hours until Louis made a causal comment about how Harry deserved the best blowjob in the world, and Harry couldn't stop squirming after that. Louis took him home soon after and sucked him off on the couch until Harry nearly cried. They went to bed with nervous giggles and flushed cheeks.

Louis was showering and Harry was scrolling through Twitter. He saw that the girls who had met Louis had posted their pictures, describing what it was like to meet him. Several of the girls mentioned that they saw Harry too and that he looked like he was glowing, which made Harry's cheeks burn.

The update accounts for Louis (and Harry, too, apparently,) all posted the pictures and even mentioned that their insiders had seen Louis and Harry talking at the booth in the cafe. There were a couple blurry pictures of them holding hands as they left too and Harry wondered how he hadn't seen them. Having multiple update accounts for him, just because his fiancé was famous, was still weird to him.

Harry felt oddly satisfied after seeing all of their selfies with Louis. The jealousy that he had felt earlier completely dissolved when Louis returned to the room and snuggled up behind Harry as his big spoon.

-

Louis had started feeling impatient because he hadn't felt the baby kick. He complained about it and always rushed to touch Harry's tummy when Harry felt the movements from the inside. But, to their disappointment, they could never feel the baby from the outside.

Harry awoke on New Years Eve with the baby moving inside of him. He groaned, settling a hand on his stomach and turning to face Louis, who was fast asleep.

Harry was halfway asleep when suddenly he felt a harsh kick.

"Louis," Harry's eyes widened immediately. He began shaking the other man frantically. "Louis, oh my god-"

Louis woke up completely startled. "Wha-" he stared at Harry.

"Give me your hand," Harry leaned back against the pillows, resting Louis' hand on top of his stomach.

"Haz, what-" Louis stopped and his eyes widened. Harry started grinning.

"That's our baby," Harry said quietly, feeling the baby kick again, and now knowing Louis could feel it.

"Our baby," Louis rubbed the spot with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Harry. We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," Harry repeated, almost in shock. He lunged forward and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

-

The next two weeks went by rapidly. Harry had gone out baby clothes shopping multiple times with Niall and Barbara, who both gave their very different opinions on the clothes. They were all in various, pretty colors because Harry insisted on their baby being fashionable.

Louis started back to filming at the first of January. He was supposed to be completely done with all of his scenes by the end of the month, assuming that it all went to plan. Harry knew that this was supposed to be a major blockbuster movie and Louis had one of the lead roles. He was gone for most of the day and Harry had to busy himself.

Harry picked out more furniture for the nursery online and had it set to be delivered. Louis promised that once he was done filming, he would set up the nursery and they would find a quiet place to get married before the baby arrived.

Harry had his first doctor's appointment with his new doctor in LA the first week of January. Louis managed to be able to take him, insisting that he wanted to find out the gender with Harry.

They answered questions that the doctor didn't already have from his previous paperwork, and then they laid Harry back for the ultrasound. Louis stood right beside the table, holding onto Harry's hand.

After prep, they looked up at the screen and saw their baby, hearing the heartbeat all through out the room. Harry let out the breath that he had been holding.

"Congratulations," Doctor Hamilton, a middle-aged blonde said, her smile bright in her white teeth. "You're expecting a baby girl."

-

Harry went in hyperdrive the moment they found out the gender. He went out with Barbara several more times to find only the cutest clothes for their baby, and even asked Liam to go with him to look at some more furniture. Harry was determined to have everything ready by the time he went into labor.

Harry felt very thankful that none of his symptoms were severe. Some days were better than others, of course, and there were times when Harry stayed in bed for a few hours just to rest a little longer. He always ate healthy, did yoga in their workout room, and talked to his doctor about any questions he had.

Although Louis was gone most days, Harry contacted their friends and met up with at least one of them. There was always something that he needed to do. 

On February 1st, Louis took Harry out to a fancy dinner for his 23rd birthday. Harry wore a tight red blouse and was complimented several times by the waiter and the manager on how lovely he looked. Harry's cheeks remained pink through the entire dinner.

It was while they were eating their dessert that Louis prompted that they should get married soon. He had found someone to marry him, explaining that they wanted to keep it as quiet as possible so the press didn't get involved. They ended up getting married less than a week later.

They went back to the park where Louis had proposed. They invited only their closest LA friends: Liam, Sophia, Niall, and Barbara to go. Louis and Harry both knew that there was no way that their families could attend so last minute in the middle of the week. Louis wore a simple dress shirt, and Harry wore a floral maternity shirt. They said _I do_ as the sun kissed the sky one last time before disappearing over the horizon.

Louis took Harry home and made love to him, whispering over and over how beautiful Harry's name sounded with _Tomlinson_ at the end of it. Later, when they snuggled close to sleep, the baby kicked both of their hands and Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-

Louis had officially finished filming all of his scenes for _Fool's Gold,_ which was set to be released later that summer. Louis' team had tried to convince him to do a pap walk for not only the movie, but also for the article that held the statement about his and Harry's marriage. Louis refused for the time being, wanting to stay quiet with Harry before their baby arrived and before he went all over the world for his movie premieres that summer.

People magazine was given the exclusive about their marriage, and Louis' team even stated that Louis was trying to lay low for awhile. Within hours of the article being published, Louis and Harry's phones were blowing up with congratulations from many different people.

Harry was glowing more and more, according to Louis. He felt so _good,_ choosing to overlook the various pains of pregnancy. He missed his old clothes, but he found some lovely maternity clothes and adored his bump. He stole some of Louis' Adidas hoodies, showing off his growing tummy. Louis never complained about Harry stretching out his clothes, because he was too in love with seeing his husband so happy.

A few days after the wedding, Louis, naturally, insisted on taking Harry out Valentine's Day, saying that it was necessary because it was their first Valentine's Day as spouses, a word that Harry was all too fond of. They had a candlelit dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, then Louis took them home and Harry rode him till he cried.

Louis was invited to the Oscars later that month, but declined in favor of staying with Harry. They stayed on their couch and watched some of Louis' A List actor friends walk across the red carpet. Harry fell asleep with his head in Louis' lap while Louis played with his hair halfway through the show.

Louis still managed to carry Harry to their bedroom, massaging his belly and whispering sweet words into his boy's ear.

-

Harry was 29 weeks pregnant when he awoke one night with wide eyes and frantically began shaking his husband.

"Louis, Louis," Harry shook his shoulder only a few times and Louis immediately sat up in bed, panic written on his face.

"What's wrong?" He scrambled to understand his surroundings as he blinked at Harry.

"I'm 29 weeks pregnant with our little girl," Harry said, stating the obvious. "We have a whole nursery set up. But we haven't even discussed a name together, Louis. What kind of parents are we?"

Louis rolled his eyes hard. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We'll discuss this in a few hours."

"Louis!" Harry said in a stricter tone than he had meant to, but it still got Louis' attention, making his eyes widened and meet Harry's.

"I want to discuss this now," Harry said in a calmer voice. "I want to name our daughter now."

Harry watched Louis sigh, because there really was no point in trying to fight Harry. The older man sat up and leaned against the headboard, spreading his legs out.

"Should I buy books? Or use Google?" Louis rubbed his eyes and tiredly yawned.

"What?" Harry squinted. "What are talking about? I already have several names that I've narrowed it down to. I just need to discuss it with you."

Louis rubbed his face and tiredly smiled at Harry. "Talk to me then, babe."

Harry perked up. "Okay, um, I wrote them down, but I think I can remember. There's Hazel, Juliet, Violet, Genevieve-"

"Genevieve," Louis interrupted immediately, his face set. "That's it."

"But I didn't finish-"

"I know. But, Genevieve is the one," Louis sat up and rested both hands on Harry's tummy. "That's the perfect name for our princess."

Harry felt himself flush and set his hands on top of Louis' own, keeping them pressed against him. "Genevieve," he repeated. "I love that. We need a pretty middle name to go with it."

"What was that one name you suggested?" Louis asked.

"Uh, I said Hazel? I don't know if that sounds right though."

"No, no the other one," Louis chuckled. "The one right before Genevieve."

"Violet, maybe?" Harry hesitated.

"Yes! Well, no. Maybe not with the name Genevieve," Louis frowned, clearing thinking it over in his mind.

Harry perked up. "What about other flower names?" He asked. "Rose? Lily?"

"Lily," Louis breathed softly, staring right into Harry's eyes as he spoke. "Genevieve Lily Tomlinson."

"That's so beautiful," Harry said quietly. "Louis, oh my god, I love that so much."

Louis grinned. "That has to be a record for the fastest time that parents have ever named their baby."

Harry giggled and was about to reply when he suddenly felt a kick inside of him, making him gasp in surprise. He stared down at where his hand was on top of Louis'.

"I think she likes her name," Louis patted Harry's stomach and laughed. "She kicked right on my hand."

"I know. It was strong," Harry laughed a little nervously. "Her kicks are getting stronger by the day."

"Does it hurt you?" Louis' face melted into immediate concern.

"I mean, a little," Harry admitted. "I'm all right. Don't worry."

Louis nodded and kissed Harry's lips, not bothering to question his spouse. Harry watched as Louis hopped off the bed and headed to the shower. Carefully, Harry maneuvered himself to lean against the headboard. Being pregnant definitely hurt a lot more than he was really willing to admit, even though he knew that Louis knew that. It hurt but his excitement of having a baby always overshadowed the pain that he had to deal with.

-

The next morning, Harry was in their workout room doing some pregnancy yoga that he had found online. He was exactly 30 weeks pregnant now, and his doctor told him it was still safe to workout as long as he was careful.

Harry was in leggings and a large workout shirt that made his stomach very prominent. He was on his yoga mat, and was stretching out in the downward dog position when he heard a cough at the door.

"Yes?" Harry stretched, his bum in the air as he didn't bother looking at Louis.

"Jesus, fuck," Harry heard Louis mutter. "You're so fucking thick."

"I- what?" Harry returned on all fours and turned his head to look at Louis, who had now walked into the room.

"I mean," Harry turned his head forward and braced himself as he was aware of Louis crouching and then felt a hand on his left ass cheek. "You're so hot like this, baby."

Harry whined, pushing back on Louis' touch. He had been so horny since he got pregnant, and was constantly begging for Louis to fuck him, or at least suck him off. Harry felt himself get hard in what felt like mere seconds.

"Need you," Harry let his head down, feeling Louis squeeze his ass with both hands now.

"Yeah, baby? Want me to take you right here?" Louis moved one hand to tease the waistband of Harry's pants.

"Please, please, Louis," Harry begged, craving more of Louis' touch.

"All right, darling," he slid down Harry's pants and underwear until they hit Harry's knees. Harry lifted one leg up at a time so Louis could pull them off.

"Take your shirt off, love," Harry heard Louis stand up to presumably take off his clothes. Harry sat up on his knees and removed the t shirt, gently folding it and placing it over to the side before resuming his doggy style position.

Harry felt the palm of Louis' hand on his bum as he used his other hand to slide two wet fingers inside of Harry. He didn't bother asking how Louis just _conveniently_ had lube with him.

"So wet," Harry whined at Louis' words, feeling the man scissor him open. He was already unbelievably horny from his position on a yoga mat. His cock was hard and dripping against his pregnant stomach. He needed his man to get inside him immediately.

"I'm ready, Louis, please," Harry kept his head down as Louis drew back his fingers and slid them up to the dip of Harry's waist.

"Hey, hey, are you all right here? I can move you to the bed? Don't do anything to hurt yourself," Louis rubbed Harry's waist and Harry only grunted.

"Fuck- Louis, just- _fuck_ me," Harry all but begged, feeling frustrated and empty.

"Okay, I've got you," Harry felt the tip of Louis' cock enter him and he didn't hesitate before pushing in until Harry was stuffed full and Louis was balls deep.

"You're so sexy," Louis' hands went to Harry's waist and trailed down to his stomach, but still avoided touching Harry's cock.

Harry couldn't wait. He rocked his hips forward, letting Louis' cock slip out of him nearly all the way before he pushed back until Louis' balls slapped against him. He whined, feeling Louis deep inside of him. He craved the pressure inside and feeling of being _full._

"That's it, baby," Louis encouraged, knowing exactly what Harry liked. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

Harry went on with his movements, letting out grunts and moans when Louis would get pushed back deep inside of him. His cock was hard and dripping and it took everything in him not to touch it. Harry craved Louis' hand on him, but he wanted to earn that touch.

"That's it, princess," Louis' grip tightened on Harry's waist. "Wanna take pictures of this. You're so hot- watching you take me so well."

Harry didn't reply. He was hot and felt sweat forming on his face. He was determined to make Louis come inside of him.

"You're so small, baby. Your body is tiny and you always take me so well. So full of me," Louis' right hand reached and rubbed his baby bump, but still avoided Harry's cock. "Do you like being full, angel? Pregnant with my child and stuffed with my cock?"

Harry _sobbed,_ fucking himself against Louis harder and trying to grind his hips into the man. He was already so tired. He used to be able to fuck himself easier on Louis' cock before he was pregnant, but that was before everything became exhausting.

"I've got you, love. You're so good," Louis finally began to thrust, making Harry relax under Louis' firm grip. The man thrusted in a rhythm with Harry's ass slapping against him with every push. The sound of sweaty skin on skin made Harry whimper.

"Want me to touch you? Are you close, love?" Louis asked, not slowing down.

"Touch-" Harry swallowed, gasping when Louis thrusted even harder. "Touch me, please, Lou-"

Louis' hand went to Harry's cock immediately, tugging on it and bringing Harry rapidly closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna come." Louis warned, jerking Harry off quicker. "Do you want me inside you, love?"

"Please, Lou. I need it," Harry whimpered out.

Louis thrusted only a few more times before he cried out and Harry felt his come fill him up. Louis managed to thrust harder as he came, making Harry sob at the feeling.

The moment Louis recovered from his aftershocks, he pulled out and frantically began jerking Harry off. In just second, Harry sobbed loudly and came all over his stomach, Louis helping him through it.

Louis pulled away and collapsed behind Harry, who immediately began taking deep breaths. He turned around and crawled to Louis, who was lying on his back.

"That was nice," Harry panted, crossing his legs as he sat down next to Louis.

"You look beautiful pregnant, you know that?" Louis turned his head to look at Harry. "Every part of you, and, fuck, you've gotten so thick everywhere."

"What do you mean?" Despite Louis' positive tone, Harry felt immediately self-conscious.

"I don't mean that in a bad way," Louis back tracked. "I mean, you've put on a healthy weight with the baby and my favorite parts of you are just thicker, and even better to grab."

"You mean my _ass_ ets," Harry winked, making Louis giggle and stare back up at the ceiling.

"No doubt about that, baby," Louis laughed. "No doubt at all."

-

As the weeks went by, Harry noticed that things were becoming increasingly more difficult. He lost his breath a lot quicker, and was recently choosing to stay home a lot more often than going out. 

Louis had to do a couple pap walks on his own because his team was getting annoyed with the way that he kept disappearing even with his big movie coming up. The interviews and promo for _Fool's Gold_ would start soon, which was something Harry wasn't looking forward to. The closer that they got to Harry's due date, the more Harry wanted Louis nearby in case something were to happen.

Louis always went with Harry to every doctor's appointment. Every two weeks, Louis would drive them to the appointment and buy Harry a smoothie afterwards. Louis was so, so good to him and Harry knew this.

The nursery was completely ready. Harry was more than surprised when Louis told him a few weeks back that he would be inviting Liam and Niall over to help him set it up while Harry went out with Barbara. The nursery was a soft yellow with a mirror and a few picture frames on the walls. It was simple, warm and bright, which was all that Harry had wanted.

Harry hadn't suffered from many food cravings while he was pregnant. It wasn't until week 33 that he made Louis go to a drive-thru at 4am to get him chocolate ice cream. Louis never protested but Harry felt bad and didn't like taking advantage of him.

The afternoon after Louis bought Harry ice cream in the middle of the night, Harry went out with Louis to buy more maternity shirts. A girl working at the store asked for a picture, which promptly got posted on Instagram after they left. The update accounts dedicated to Louis went crazy, as Harry found out later when he was checking Twitter. Apparently, the girl had snuck a picture of them together, hand in hand, as they were shopping. It was clear in the picture that Harry was heavily pregnant and that was what caused the social media meltdown.

Harry didn't mind that Louis' fans paid attention to him. He knew what he was getting into when he first started dating Louis. He got his first taste of being in the spotlight when he hung out with Liam, before he even knew Louis. Harry didn't particularly want a celebrity lifestyle. He believed most fans were harmless enough but on some days he did wish that people didn't recognize Louis so easily when they went out. Sometimes, Harry just wished they could be normal and raise their child quietly.

Louis' team was cooperative on their situation. Harry appreciated that he didn't have to be papped while he was pregnant, even though Louis agreed to do the pap walks alone if that meant that Harry wouldn't have to.

Louis knew that Harry preferred to be as quiet about their relationship as possible. The media wanted to keep up with Louis, however, and with his new movie coming up soon, he would begin his interviews and premieres only a few months after the baby was born. Louis' team had to keep the articles about him coming in and get his name out there as best as they could.

Harry was incredibly proud of Louis. He was proud to be married to him and excited to be carrying his child. He adored how big his baby bump was getting, and always preferred wearing tighter shirts to show it off. He didn't like to admit how much his back was hurting or how his feet always felt swollen but Louis always knew. Louis was attentive to Harry and helped him out in any way that he could. As they approached Harry's due date, Louis hated leaving their home without Harry beside him.

The baby kicked harder and more frequently. Harry loved feeling the little flutters at first but now he was suffering with bruised ribs and often feeling helpless. Louis bought him a heating pad to try to help whatever muscles were aching but there was only so much they could do.

Harry hated that he couldn't go out as much. He felt tired, and always just wanted to hang around their house or in the few acres surrounding their home. They were in the outer part of the city where there was more land, which was one of the many reasons Harry loved their home.

Their doctor had insisted that Harry wanting to stay home and rest was perfectly normal. But, by week 35, Harry just _knew_ his baby was coming soon. He felt his instincts come over him, and he wanted the house to be absolutely perfect. Louis had hired plenty of people to take care of the inside and outside of the house but it simply wasn't _enough._

Harry had been suffering with Braxton Hicks contractions as of recently. He was extremely tired and feeling very ready to give birth. He had just fallen asleep when he felt the pawing of hands on his shoulder blades, rousing him from his sleep.

"Baby," Harry heard Louis say. Harry groaned, feeling the ache of his lower back start up again. The hands on his shoulder blades were now rubbing them, clearly knowing that Harry was sore.

"Baby, wake up," Louis' voice came in gently, now sliding his hand to rub Harry's hip.

Harry obeyed the voice and slowly turned over onto his back, letting Louis' hand fall onto his stomach.

"Did you clean the house while I was gone?" Louis asked him softly. "It looks spotless, babe."

Harry nodded sleepily, reaching up to rub one of his eyes. "It didn't seem ready," he mumbled. "The baby wants a clean house."

Louis let out a short laugh. "Are you nesting, darling? Is that why you cleaned?" He looked down at his hand on Harry before adding, "and wearing my shirt?"

Harry nodded and let out a whimper when he felt the baby suddenly kick. Louis continued to rub his stomach as he laid down on the bed behind Harry.

"My baby," he kissed Harry's cheek and spooned him, his hand never leaving Harry's stomach.

"I'm so tired, Lou," Harry sighed heavily, enjoying the feeling of Louis pressed up behind him protectively.

"I know, love. We'll have our baby soon though," Louis reminded him. "You'll be alright."

"I think it's normal to want to clean everything before the baby comes. My doctor said that a lot of animals do it too," Harry explained.

Louis hummed. "I remember my mum talking about it to me when she was pregnant with the twins," he replied. "I didn't really get it at the time."

"I just want us to be good parents," Harry set his hand on top of Louis', which was still pressed against his stomach. "I've tried to prepare myself as much as possible."

"Baby, you've done more than enough," Louis reassured. "All of your research, working out and staying healthy will pay off, I'm sure of it. There's no one better prepared than you."

"But my doctor already knows that I'm going to have a c-section, Lou, and I'm really nervous," Harry admitted, pressing himself further into Louis.

"I'll be with you the whole time, H. Me and you," He clasped his fingers through Harry's. "It'll always be me and you, yeah, babe?"

"Always," Harry sighed sleepily. "I love you always."

"Promise," Louis kissed his jaw and Harry fell asleep before he could reply.

-

"Louis fucking Tomlinson, if you don't get your fat cock in me right now I swear-"

"I'm making sure you're ready," Louis defended, clearly on the verge of laughing.

Harry didn't find it funny at all. He was now 39 weeks pregnant and more horny than he had ever been in his life. He was done with Louis prepping him from between his spread legs. He sat up as quickly as he could with his stomach in the way before he pushed Louis down into the mattress.

"What are you-" Louis' hands automatically went to Harry's waist as he straddled him. Harry didn't wait even for a brief moment before he grabbed Louis' dick from behind and slowly sank down on it.

Harry wiggled until Louis was balls deep. He let out a satisfied sigh and heard Louis gasp in surprise.

"Fucking hell-"

"You have no idea-" Harry interrupted, grinding his hips down on Louis, feeling his cock get deep inside him. "-how good this feels. So nice inside me-"

"Holy shit," Louis was bucking up in Harry the best that he could. Harry took Louis' hands and shoved them down, pinning them onto the bed with his own.

"Let me," Harry said forcefully, feeling Louis' cock slip out most of the way before he sat back on it again, watching Louis keep his hands right where Harry had left them.

"God, H, you're so beautiful like this," Louis said softly before letting out a moan as Harry began to bounce harder.

"I'm not going to last long," Harry's hands went to his stomach, rubbing it with his movements. "I'm pregnant and horny and my husband is the hottest man alive."

"No, my baby is," Louis chuckled, reaching up to touch Harry's bump, but Harry promptly batted his hand away to resume his position.

"No hands," Harry bounced up and down, his hair falling in his eyes as he leaned forward to grind down hard. "Want you to come untouched. Get me even more full of you."

"I'm close, H," Louis warned. Harry knew he was struggling not to touch him.

"Let me come first," Harry gasped out. "Love your big cock, Lou, love the way it fills me up. Gonna end up knocking me up again soon."

Louis whined, his face red and sweaty as Harry continued to stare down at him. Harry felt sweat all over his face.

"Fuck, fuck," Harry took his hand off of Louis' chest and began to jerk himself off. He made eye contact with Louis before he came on his tummy and Louis' chest. He squeezed his thighs on Louis' hips and moaned.

"I'm gonna-" Louis didn't finish before he bucked up inside Harry, frantically grabbing at Harry's waist as he came inside the boy. 

Harry swiveled his hips, feeling Louis' come all up inside him. Louis panted as Harry slowly hopped off his dick and sat down beside him.

"Holy shit," Louis was panting and sweating. "That was so hot."

Harry smiled over at Louis. "Love you," he reminded.

"Love you, baby," Louis leaned over to his his cheek before sliding off the bed. They both went to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for the day. Harry had just put on his oversized shirt when he felt a contraction.

Harry squinted his eyes in the uncomfortable pain and moved to sit down on the bed. He rested his hands on his stomach and waited calmly for it to pass.

He heard Louis open the door. "Harry? You okay?"

Harry breathed out. "Yeah, I think it's just a Braxton Hicks contraction."

"Oh," Louis sat down beside Harry. "Go ahead and lay down, sweetheart. I'll get you some water."

Harry nodded, mentally thanking Louis. He laid down and rested his head on the pillows. He kept his hands on his stomach and took deep breaths.

Louis returned a few moments later with a large glass of water. He set it down on the nightstand before slipping onto the bed next to Harry.

"Do you want the TV on?" Louis asked as Harry reached over to get a sip of water.

"Please," Harry said, setting the cup down.

Louis flipped through the channels until he found that Captain America had just started. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Harry moved over and rested his head on Louis' chest.

"Feeling any better?" Louis asked, one hand tangling in Harry's hair.

"For right now," Harry curled an arm around his tummy. "It just- feels different. It hurts a lot more."

"I'll call the doctor if you think it's time," Louis said.

"Possibly," Harry admitted. "My c-section is scheduled for next week but my doctor said it's possible that I could go into labor before that. Sex can trigger labor too."

Louis nodded. They continued watching the movie for nearly an hour, only making small talk during particular scenes. Harry cringed every time he felt a contraction, and Louis rubbed his back during those moments. Harry felt better having the baby pressed into Louis' side.

"I need to time them," Harry mumbled and Louis reached over and grabbed his phone.

After Harry buried his head in Louis' chest during the uncomfortable pain, they started a timer and waited. It was 15 minutes later when it began again.

"We have awhile," Harry sighed as the contraction stopped. "I can't go to the hospital until they're at least 5 minutes apart."

They finished watching the movie and went downstairs so Louis could make them smoothies. Harry felt too stiff to lay back down, so they walked back outside around their property. Harry reached for Louis' hand with his free one as another contraction started.

"Walking helps," Harry explained, biting his lip again. "This is fine."

They went back inside and decided to watch Toy Story and relax on the couch. Harry had felt contractions for nearly 6 hours in total by the time the movie ended. He was timing right at 6 minutes per contraction.

"I think," Harry slowly stood up from the couch. "I think we need to call the doctor."

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek and left the room. Harry quickly ate a snack bar as Louis came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Okay, I have your bag," Louis seemed rushed and slightly frantic now. "I called the doctor and she said to go ahead and get you in."

"Louis-"

"I hope we remembered everything in your bag, Haz, I honestly should have rechecked it again. I'm so sorry, babe-"

"Louis!" Harry laughed. "Louis, I'm fine. Please, just drive me now."

They got in the car and drove to the hospital. It was 15 minutes away with Louis speeding but Harry didn't comment on it. They got Harry in quickly and soon enough he was laying in a hospital room with Louis by his side.

"Are you ready?" Louis reached over and touched Harry's bump through his gown.

"I'm just kinda nervous," Harry set his hands on either side of his baby bump. "You can come in with me, yeah?"

"Yeah, for sure," Louis smiled down at him. "I wouldn't leave you over anything."

Louis talked more while Harry went through contractions. It seemed like no time at all before the doctor came in.

"Ready?" She asked. "Mr. Tomlinson, we'll need you to wear something specific if you're going to be in the room."

"Yeah, of course," Louis stood up, not letting go of Harry's hand. "I'll see you in a minute babe," then he walked out.

They moved Harry to another room, took some of his blood, and put him on a drip. He was given an anesthetic and started going numb right as Louis walked in wearing blue scrubs.

"You're going to do so well, H," Louis grabbed his hand. "I love you always."

"Love you," Harry squeezed his hand and smiled.

They set up a curtain and Harry couldn't see his lower half right as it all went completely numb. Louis traced patterns into the palm of Harry's hand from where he was holding it in both of his.

Harry felt a pushing feeling in his stomach, and he tried not to imagine what it looked like. Louis kept his eyes focused on Harry the entire time. Louis never let go of his hand.

It seemed like they had just begun when Harry suddenly heard a cry. A few moments later their daughter was placed onto his chest and he immediately burst into tears.

Harry was only vaguely aware of things after that. He was so lost in the small child in his arms, and he cried harder when the baby and Louis both left to go back to another room while they finished stitching Harry up. He was sent back into another room eventually as his anesthetic wore off. He was immediately greeted by his husband.

"Harry, oh my god, she's so beautiful," Louis had tear stains on his cheeks as he passed over the swaddle of blankets. Harry held the baby close to his chest and felt Louis kiss the top of his head.

"She has your nose, Lou," Harry said quietly, staring down at the child in his arms. "She's so perfect."

"She has your eyes though," Louis held Harry's arm to lean over the bed from his spot in the chair.

Harry was just about to reply to Louis when he heard the doctor enter the room.

"She isn't crying now," Harry said worriedly. "Is that okay?"

"She cried when she was first born but it doesn't always last long," Doctor Hamilton smiled. "I ran through our usual tests with her while they were stitching you up and she is perfectly healthy. You're both in very good condition."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," Harry readjusted his position.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Doctor Hamilton smiled fondly again before leaving the room.

"I'm so proud of you," Louis kissed Harry's head again. "You did amazing. Our baby is so gorgeous, Haz."

"She's got your looks," Harry teased. "Very attractive just like her daddy."

"I love you, sweetheart," Louis reminded him. "You and our little Genevieve."

"I love you too," Harry looked up at him and they kissed briefly. "I'm so excited to start our life with her."

"Genevieve Lily Tomlinson," Louis grinned. "Born on May 13th. Welcome to the world, angel."

Harry stayed in the hospital for four days after the c-section. They kept a close eye on Genevieve because she was very quiet, but Doctor Hamilton consistently reassured Harry that some babies were just quiet.

Apparently, while Harry was in labor, Louis had called both of their families and told them the news. Harry's mum had managed to get a last minute flight over and surprised Harry on his third day in the hospital.

After he was released, they went back to their home for the first time with Genevieve. Anne adored her and always wanted to hold her first grandchild. She willingly helped out Louis and Harry in any way that she could during their first week as parents.

Harry was already exhausted. He was still sore from the surgery, but felt like he was healing well overall. Louis was helping with everything the best that he could and Harry couldn't have been more thankful.

Two weeks after Genevieve was born, Louis allowed his team to give an exclusive about the birth. Louis agreed to do a pap walk at Starbucks while Harry stayed home with their baby and his mum.

Harry had a full color picture of Genevieve that he had taken with his camera and posted it on Instagram when she was just over two weeks old. He captioned it with a simple smiley face, and social media seemingly crashed. Louis tweeted out saying that Harry and the baby were doing great and they appreciated all of the kind posts.

Fans tweeted them constantly. Harry had nearly double the amount of followers that he had when he was pregnant. Louis gained plenty after there was more and more promo for his movie.

Louis fixed Harry a surprise dinner one night to celebrate one year since they had met at the party. Harry took a picture of Louis holding Genevieve with his camera, edited it, and posted it on Instagram.

Harry invited Liam, Niall and Barbara over a few days after Anne left to go back to the UK when Genevieve was three weeks old. They all adored their daughter and cooed at everything that she did. Harry couldn't be happier to show her off to their friends.

Harry sent Ed and Louis' mum plenty of pictures as well. He took many pictures with his camera and spent a lot of time editing them.

Genevieve was a very happy baby. Louis and Harry couldn't have been happier with her consistency in routines. Genevieve had her moments where he cried a lot but she slept a surprising amount at night. Harry was thankful that she could sleep for awhile and he could finally have alone time with Louis.

Unfortunately, Louis was starting to leave more to do interviews. He did multiple in LA but soon would have to fly out all across the world to do more interviews, and soon, premieres. Fool's Gold was scheduled to come out in the middle of August and Harry agreed to attend the premiere in LA with him.

Harry had made plenty of friends in LA. Barbara had introduced him to some of her friends, so he had plenty of people that he could hang out with, but he couldn't help still feeling lonely whenever Louis went away.

Doctor Hamilton told Harry at every check up that Genevieve was doing very well and everything was on the right track. The visits to the doctor were becoming less frequent as the summer went on.

Harry lost his baby weight fairly quickly. He worked out in their home gym and never stopped eating healthy. He was thankful to get his body back, and not to have his large stomach in the way of things. He loved being pregnant, but it was nice for him to feel normal again. He reassured Louis a million times that he would definitely want another baby in a few years down the road.

On a hot day in August, Louis and Harry were prepped and ready for the LA movie premiere of Fool's Gold. Anne had even flown out to take care of Genevieve while Louis and Harry were out that night. Harry felt very confident in his white floral Gucci suit, knowing that he has gotten back into shape quickly even when he gave birth just 4 months previously.

Louis held his hand on the red carpet. The fans and paparazzi went crazy for them, as expected. Harry had done some media training when he met with Louis' team a few times over the summer and he knew what to do during interviews. Thankfully, everyone who interviewed them was very kind and polite. They asked about their child and Louis and Harry were both happy to brag on her. One pregnant female interviewer even noted how great Harry looked considering he had a child.

Harry couldn't have been more proud of Louis. His name was everywhere now. He was on posters, billboards, all over social media and even on cereal boxes, as Harry found out. Louis Tomlinson was suddenly one of Hollywood's it actors. Louis was getting asked about many different roles and he always asked Harry when it came down to his decision making. Harry was proud of his husband and was thankful to be the one that got to go home with him every night.

When Genevieve was 6 months old, Harry decided that he would start up his own photography business. He found a trustworthy babysitter with the help of Barbara and was able to work out a schedule with her while he was out doing photo shoots. Harry had always loved working and had missed it while taking care of the baby. He set up a website and immediately became very popular.

Harry had been asked to do several solo interviews regarding Louis, but was able to decline them. He still wanted to keep his privacy for the time being. Louis, of course, backed up his decision fully.

It was over two years later in February when Louis and Harry went to the Oscars. They walked on the red carpet and posed together happily. Louis kept his hand in Harry's hand or on his waist the entire time. Louis was up for two nominations, and ended up winning in the actor in a leading role category. He kissed Harry hard before he went up to give his speech. Harry felt his eyes water when Louis mentioned Harry and Genevieve, and, naturally, the audience clapped abundantly. Harry had never been so proud in his life.

A month after Genevieve's 3rd birthday, Harry discovered that he was pregnant again. Louis seemed nearly in tears of happiness when he embraced Harry after the news had gotten out. Harry had never felt so ready to start another chapter in his life with the ones that he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and kudos!! I adore feedback :)


End file.
